


In Love and Into War

by Red_Hope



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hope/pseuds/Red_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora has been the dual queen for both kingdoms for over three years now since her coronation. She has verbally sparred with the nobles over the future of the Moors. After much time, the nobles no longer wish to take on the Moors, but instead a neighboring kingdom is looking to the wealth of the Moors. Queen Aurora desperately attempts to halt the pending war and resolve the conflict between herself, King Hubert, and the Moors. However, her last attempt is silenced when she is taken prisoner. Maleficent quickly acts and uses any powers necessary to protect her true love, Queen Aurora, even if it means becoming a monster again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

** Disclaimer & Notices **

**Copyright:** Disney owns the _Sleeping Beauty_ franchise, not me.

**Notices:** This story contains violence and possible sexual content. Additionally, this story will contain grammatical or other errors. If you would like, feel free to privately message me about what you find and help me improve.

**Feedback:** redhope@redhope.net

**Homepage:** http://www.redhope.net

 

Started: November 30, 2014

Series: One Shot

* * *

 

**In Love and Into War**

By Red Hope

**Prologue**

Over three years had passed in great haste since the tense peace between the human's kingdom and Moorlands first begun by the crowning of Queen Aurora. Even though Aurora wore dual crowns, it was a verbal battle for many moons to keep her human kingdom in check. Those from the blue blood line demanded that Maleficent be jailed, sent to trial, and judged for her murder of King Stefan. Many believed she should be executed by the headsman.

Just as long as it took to strip the city of its iron, it took Aurora just as much time to change the nobility's minds about Maleficent. Or perhaps she only managed to silence their voice, not their thoughts. Aurora was unsure, but she was thankful that beheading demands halted finally after more than a year. However, it did little to encourage Maleficent to visit her at the castle, particularly during the day. Instead, Diaval often flew between the Moors and the castle to watch over Aurora. Occasionally, they were able to speak thanks to Maleficent's gift. Diaval was able to transform between raven and man at any given time after Maleficent had casted a spell.

Typically Aurora would take breaks from her life at the castle and escape to the Moorlands for a week to a fortnight. It often felt as if she was coming home each time she took the first step into the Moorlands. She always rode there by horse, but when she approached the border, she dismounted because she wished to take that first step with her own feet.

Maleficent warmly greeted the queen each time. Diaval always alerted Maleficent about Aurora's approach to the borders. Maleficent listened each time, but she already knew of Aurora's ride much before Diaval's announcement. She never disclosed such information to Diaval and instead simply thanked him.

Aurora's dampened smile grew in depth each time she laid eyes on Maleficent. For a long minute, they would hug and softly pass words of missing each other. For several hours, Maleficent would listen to all Aurora had to say about the human kingdom. It was obvious to anybody in the Moorlands that the stresses and trials of the human kingdom weighed heavy on Aurora. Similar to King Stefan, the man's world was changing Aurora bit by bit. However, unlike King Stefan, Aurora was unblemished by greed, hatred, and desire for power. Instead, it seemed as if Aurora's inner beauty was renewed every time she visited the Moorlands.

Each time Aurora had to leave the Moorlands, she felt a strong pull to remain there beside Maleficent. Beyond the borders, the castle loomed darkly in Aurora's eyes. What rested in the back of her mind was the simple, cold fact that she was perhaps the only reason the human kingdom stayed away from the Moorlands. She had become the invisible thorn wall that protected the Moorlands from the humans. Yet, Aurora was no longer naive and knew that someday that wall could crumble to the ground.

After a difficult last hug, Aurora would bid farewell to Maleficent and promised to return soon. Maleficent always promised to watch over Aurora and reminded Aurora that she was welcomed to the Moorlands at any hour or day, for however long. From a tree, Maleficent would watch Aurora ride off. After a few minutes, Diaval would leap from her shoulder and glide behind Queen Aurora as a silent yet vigilant protector.

On the most recent visit, Queen Aurora discussed more than just typical politics, and it set Maleficent on edge. She knew better than anybody what smoke from the fire of war smelled like. She allowed Aurora to give her all the details as Maleficent carefully listened to it. Many times in the past she had heard of King Hubert, who was a neighboring kingdom to Aurora's own. There were several leagues of marshland that also butted against the Moorlands, hardly anything compared to Aurora's borders to the Moorlands. Many times Maleficent surveyed King Hubert's kingdom, keeping it in mind as a potential enemy. Now that day seemed clearly on the horizon.

Queen Aurora was noticeable troubled by the strained relationships between her kingdom and King Hubert. She had exchanged numerous letters with him and talked to many emissaries between their kingdoms. However, there was no solution in sight or satisfaction for King Hubert.

Setting the strain and worry aside, Aurora focused on her visit with Maleficent. She could tell though that their conversation about King Hubert weighed heavy on Maleficent. Aurora faulted herself for speaking about it, yet she wished to forewarn Maleficent since the Moorlands were small neighbors to King Hubert.

During the last few days of her visit, Aurora attempted another serious conversation with Maleficent. They were seated on a large stone together beside one of many creeks in the Moors. They had a nice day that included a flight with Diaval. Now it was simply the two of them, side by side. Aurora took the opportunity to talk to Maleficent what had been on her mind for some time.

Maleficent heard the nervousness in Aurora's first words as the conversation started between them. It caused Maleficent to become stoic, her subtle smile now gone. Her right hand gripped the stone under her. Each heartbeat that passed during the conversation caused Maleficent's wings to twitch in anxiety. She wished to take flight and flee from Aurora, for the first time ever.

Aurora was at a lost when Maleficent remained silent through the entire discussion. It had become a one-sided conversation with no hope. Aurora had imagined many times how their discussion would play out. Silence was not expected, at all. Aurora remained burned and foolish after telling her thoughts and emotions to Maleficent.

After receiving nothing in return, Aurora apologized and left the fairy to her own dark devices. She spent the last days in the Moorlands under a gray cloud. She and Maleficent barely spoke until it was time for Aurora to return to the castle. Maleficent attempted a weak apology, but Aurora brushed it aside. She promised nothing had changed between her and Maleficent. Her promise did little to ebb Maleficent's fears.

Like all the past times, Maleficent flew up to the same tree and landed on the same branch. In moments, Diaval landed on her shoulder and also watched Queen Aurora leave their lands. Once the horse and rider were far, Diaval jumped off Maleficent's shoulder and continued his faithful watch over the queen.

Maleficent had superior vision as a fairy, but she could not see past the trees across the endless field once Aurora entered them. Maleficent flexed her taut jaw several times. Her eyes stung and the earlier apology was still stuck in her throat. She bit her lower lip then sadly whispered, "And I love you, beastie."

 

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer & Notices: **See the Prologue.

Started: November 30, 2014

Series: One Shot

* * *

**In Love and Into War**

By Red Hope

**Chapter 1**

"Again, my queen!" the soldier demanded. He laughed in surprise at the queen's excellent form. He ducked under her blade swing then returned with several of his own attacks. He was impressed by her development over the past few moons. He was equally impressed by her dedication to learn the blade.

"You seem rather slow today, captain." Queen Aurora had a smirk. She had easily defended against his attacks. "Perhaps you were out too late last night… indulging yourself."

The captain laughed and returned the verbal spar. "You are equally as slow, your majesty." He thrust forward with the blade, missing her side. "You eat too many cakes."

Aurora laughed because the captain knew her sweet tooth. "Those provide an excellent source of energy for my afternoons." She spun behind the captain and tapped his metal back with her bronze blade.

The captain was pleased with Aurora's well placed hit. He sidestepped a few times and put room between them. He wore his lighter armor today just to give the queen a more realistic feel to combat. One day, they would practice a more realistic scenario than their usual practice. "Do I infer that you cannot handle your afternoons with me?"

Aurora took a few steps back. She spun the sword in her hand twice. She held the blade diagonal to her body. Her knees were bent, and she was prepared to continue the spar, even the verbal one. "Not at all." She still had a grin. "It simply means that I can indulge since I practice so hard in the afternoons." She then raised an eyebrow, something she had learned from Maleficent. "However, I still acquire the necessary sleep… unlike some."

The captain was baited by the remark. He surged forward with a laugh and sparred further with the queen. His bronze, plated armor reflected the afternoon sun, giving him a holy glow. His dark hair stood out against his paler features. He was easily taller than Aurora and much stronger. More recently, his physical advantages had weakened against the queen because she had learned to overcome them. He was proud of his queen.

From the corner of Aurora's eyes, she noted that Prince Philip had arrived at the castle and was watching her and the captain. She continued the spar with the captain until they were both worn from it. The captain went over her weak spots, explained the best resolution, and then praised her for her excellent development.

"Do you find me ready for battle?" the queen asked.

The captain had sheathed his unsharpened sword. He frowned at the question. "I pray that I never find you ready, my queen."

Aurora had already sheathed her blade at her side. She took a step closer, a slight concern in her eyes. She parted her lips to ask why.

"I do not wish to see you in battle," the captain explained. He gripped the queen's shoulder.

Aurora sadly peered up at the captain. "I wish not to be either, Captain Cynewear."

Captain Cynewear said nothing else and left the rest unspoken. It was the unrest with King Hubert that most likely encouraged the queen to learn swordsmanship and archery. He held back his questions and only promised to teach her the best skills. After all, he was the Captain of the Guards and had worked hard to earn his role after the first captain was rejected by the queen.

Queen Aurora started over to Prince Philip, a smile on her face. She sensed the captain at her side. She greeted the prince with a hug, and she received a kiss to her cheek.

"And what of archery today, your majesty?" The captain allowed the queen to make the decision.

Prince Philip sensed that Aurora was about the cancel it so he intervened first. "I must wash up after the long ride from Ofsted." He held the queen's hand in hers and insisted, "Do not let me delay your archery lesson."

Aurora nodded and promised, "I will see you for dinner then."

"Very well." Prince Philip said goodbye then left before he delayed the archery lesson any further.

The captain was happy that the prince allowed the queen to continue her lessons for the afternoon. He was proud of how much he had taught the queen in a short time. "We should not delay."

Queen Aurora nodded and followed the captain out of the spar field and into a small barrack. She greeted a couple of soldiers and then went into the weapons room that had a variety of items. She returned her unsharpened sword.

Captain Cynewear had retrieved two bows and plenty of practice arrows. "I see you wore your trousers again today." He indicated her attire.

The queen glanced down at her brown trousers and black boots. She also wore a white tunic that was more form fitting to her figure. She only wore them during practice with the captain. "I wish to have the seamstress design me leathers." She noted the captain's grin, which probably equaled her own thoughts. "But I suspect she would not be too taken with my request."

"You are the queen," Cynewear reminded her.

"Sometimes that part is forgotten in the castle." Aurora even thought of the royal court that was too outspoken.

Cynewear chuckled and approached the queen. "You would be best to ask a tanner to make you something."

"Do you know of any?"

"Of course." The captain led the queen out of the barracks while he spoke. "We can visit him tomorrow, your majesty. We will end early so that we can visit him."

The excited queen nodded. "That would be excellent." She smiled. "Thank you." She then noticed they were headed towards the stables. "Are we to ride today?"

"I did point out your trousers." The captain grinned at the queen's slight hesitation to ride today. "Few will see you riding the horse with either leg on the horse's sides." He had long ago learned that the queen enjoyed straddling the saddle rather than doing it properly as a lady. He also never spoke about it to any. "We will walk the horses to the gate."

Queen Aurora was happy with that idea and grew delighted again to both ride and do archery. She was not as apt with the bow and arrow as she was with the sword. Yet, she still practiced nearly every day to learn the bow and arrow. Her aim had grown better, but she was slower compared to the blade.

The last hours of the afternoon were spent near the forest a short ride from the castle. The captain had designed a small archery practice area alongside the tree line. He and the queen practiced with the various arrows for nearly two hours. He then commended the queen on her improvements. And as normal, he instructed her on improvements, which she listened to carefully like any time. Afterwards, they mounted their horses and took a long ride back to the castle rather than a direct route. Captain Cynewear understood the queen's love for a horseback ride.

Back at the castle, Prince Philip prepared for dinner after cleaning up and resting beside the fireplace. He wore his formal attire tonight and met Queen Aurora at the smaller dining room since it was only the two of them. He bowed to the queen and exchanged another chaste kiss. It had been over three years since he gave his first and last kiss to her lips. His last attempt was rejected, carefully by the queen.

"How does your father fair?" the queen inquired. She was enjoying her soup.

Prince Philip drank from his glass of wine. He set it down and replied, "Father is ill."

Queen Aurora was saddened to hear such about King John. "Merely a cold?" she hoped aloud. She had met him a few times after visiting King John's kingdom with Prince Philip.

"Much more serious," Prince Philip answered.

Queen Aurora left her spoon in the soup and gazed sadly at the prince. "Then why are you not home with him instead of here?"

Prince Philip fidgeted then explained, "Father asked that I get away for a little while." His father had noticed how taxing the illness had been on Philip. "I will return shortly." He was glad to see Aurora and talk about his troubles. Long ago his mother had passed away from illness. Now it seemed like the same one would take his father.

"I am so sorry, Philip." Aurora reached across the short distance and held the prince's hand. She was seated at the head of the table while Philip sat to her right. The rest of the table was empty except for the servants in the room that pretended to blend in with the walls.

Philip squeezed the smaller hand in hers. He then decided on a different topic. "How goes your lessons?" He had seen Aurora with the blade near the beginning. He could tell she was apt with the sword.

"Excellent so far." Aurora enjoyed her lessons with Captain Cynewear. "The captain is starting to show less restraint during sparring." It was an indication that the captain trusted Aurora's skill as a swordsman.

"Soon you will be much like one of those warrior females from the Norselands." Prince Philip considered the legends and tried to recall the name of such female warriors.

"You mean a shieldmaiden," Aurora offered. She brightened at the idea because she had read much about the Norselands. She was encouraged by the shieldmaidens in old mythology.

"Yes." Prince Philip traded a smile with the queen. "Or even the legends about the Valkyrie."

Aurora softly laughed and argued, "That would require a flying horse, Philip."

Prince Philip returned the laugh and touched the queen's knee, the fabric of the dress soft against his palm. "Dare I say that Maleficent could provide you with one."

Aurora faltered at hearing the fairy's name. She hesitated and softly granted, "Anything is possible with Maleficent."

Prince Philip returned his hand to his plate.

A soft yet familiar sound caught Aurora's ear, and her eyes cut to the open window high above in the arched room. It was always left open like many other windows in the castle, even in the winter season. In the open window, she spied a black raven with ruffled feathers. She recognized Diaval anywhere. Aurora smiled back at the prince and continued chatting with him. However, Diaval's constant and silent watching was on her mind too.

After dinner, Aurora thanked Philip for his visit and promised a more eventful day tomorrow after her meetings. Philip was grateful and said goodnight to the queen. On the quiet walk to her quarters, Aurora considered Diaval's arrival and hoped to speak to him tonight. She hoped he was well and brought news of Maleficent.

Aurora approached her guarded room, and bid goodnight to the two guards. In a new habit, Aurora gripped her dagger's hilt as she entered the room. Captain Cynewear had given her the bronze dagger ages ago and insisted she keep it on her hip at all times. As she entered the candlelit room, she scanned for any trouble like the captain taught her. It was a good habit these days.

The room was plenty quiet and empty. The fireplace had already been started thanks to a servant so the room was warm. Aurora was thankful and decided first to go outside to see if Diaval was nearby. She stood on the large balcony that overlooked the city, her city and her kingdom. She could distantly imagine the edge of the Moorlands that she could normally see on a beautiful, clear day.

A low squawk caught Aurora's attention, and she smiled after the raven landed on the stone rail. She affectionately petted him and warmly greeted, "Pretty bird."

Diaval enjoyed the attention before he hopped off and landed on the balcony floor. He morphed into a human with a black leathers and a black cloak. "How are you, Aurora?"

Aurora never lied to Diaval, who had become her close friend over the years. "I am tired." She started into the room with Diaval behind her.

"You have not been to the Moors in months." Diaval knew the queen usually attempted to go once a month, but no more than a month a half.

Aurora swallowed hard and continued towards the fireplace. "There is much going on here." She took a seat on the sofa and patted the empty spot beside her.

"It is King Hubert."

Aurora peered up at Diaval and nodded. "Nothing I offer has appeased him."

Diaval had heard the troubles from Maleficent after Aurora left on her last visit. He frowned and peered over at the girl. He realized as he studied her that Aurora had become a woman at some point in the past three years. He felt a puff of pride fill his chest.

"I worry he is like King Stefan," Aurora whispered.

Diaval dropped his shoulders. He noted how Aurora ignored the fact that King Stefan was her father. Aurora had obviously disowned King Stefan from her heritage. "You must not fear him, Aurora."

The queen licked her dry lips and peered up at Diaval. "He is a man worth fearing." She had learned much about King Hubert that she would not repeat to any. Her spies were too informative sometimes.

"Your kingdoms will protect you," Diaval reminded her. He leaned in closer and added, "Maleficent will protect you."

Aurora bit her lower lip and shook her head. "And who will protect Maleficent?"

Diaval chuckled and reminded, "Maleficent does not need protecting."

"She does now." Aurora stood up and approached the fire, which needed more wood. "Now that she has a heart again." She shoved several pieces into the fire. "At times," she muttered under her breath, but Diaval heard her.

Diaval watched and knew better than to take over Aurora's chore. He waited until the queen was beside him again. "You spoke to her."

Aurora knew it was a statement. She fidgeted and offered nothing to the perceptive raven man.

"It did not go well," Diaval concluded again.

Aurora leaned forward until her chin could rest in her raised hands. It was rather unlady like, but she was in her quarters with her friend. "She did not speak… not once."

Diaval touched the queen's back and rubbed there for a moment. "I am sorry, Aurora." He could read the dismay on Aurora's face. "She has been rather quiet since you left. She is constantly on patrol around the Moors."

Aurora listened to Diaval. Her memories from that painful afternoon with Maleficent came back to her.

"She rests very little." Diaval was openly concerned about Maleficent. "I have suggested many times for her to visit you."

"But she does not," Aurora stated.

Diaval tilted his head to the side and gently poked the queen in the side. "Nor do you visit."

"I am far too embarrassed to do so." Aurora was surprised she admitted it to Diaval, but she had nobody else to talk to about that afternoon.

"One of you must end this stalemate." The human raven climbed to his feet and went to the fire. He studied the flames. "Maleficent is scared of her own heart, Aurora." He looked back at the queen. "Some part of her may think history will repeat itself."

Aurora was instantly offended and up on her feet. "I am not King Stefan."

Diaval quickly crossed the distance and grabbed the queen's shoulders. "No you are not, and Maleficent has not fully accepted that about you." He shook his head and offered, "Perhaps that's what scares her… that you are not him."

Aurora shook her head and moved out of the space with Diaval. "She entered an iron castle to save me. Defeated her own curse. Fought off King Stefan." She was halfway to the balcony. "She made me queen of the Moors."

Diaval followed over to the queen. "She does love you," he agreed with her assessment. He had heard Maleficent speak such words. "But what you asked of her was far greater than just admitting it."

Aurora was confused and stared at Diaval.

"You asked her to act upon it." Diaval sadly smiled at his friend. "Give her time to decide, not just close the door on her." He tilted his head again. "If she has time, she will act upon it, and I do not doubt it would be a great love."

"True love," Aurora reminded the raven man.

Diaval smiled brightly. "Yes, exactly." He then looked to the balcony. "I must return before she suspects my lack of annoyance."

"Diaval," Aurora fussed.

Diaval shrugged because they knew it was true. He loved to annoy Maleficent. He returned to the balcony and tightly hugged Aurora for a minute. He kissed her goodbye before he jumped off the balcony as a human then transformed into a raven. He swooped upwards and gave a final call in goodbye.

Aurora waved at him before she returned to her quarters. She was truly exhausted and decided to prepare for bed. Normally the handmaidens wished to help her, but she had schooled them on leaving her alone. She was on her own for most of her life and rarely required the handmaidens' help unless it was an awkward piece of clothing like a corset. She damn well hated those things too.

Once in bed, Aurora placed the unsheathed dagger on her nightstand. Just under her bed, she kept a sharpened sword for added protection. She was ready, as the captain taught her. Aurora stared up at the bed's canopy and considered Diaval's words. They weighed heavy and exhausted her mentally as much as she was physically.

A restless sleep caught up to Aurora after a couple of hours. She stayed warm under the heavy sheets. Aurora had a strange dream about Maleficent and the darker side of Maleficent. She heard Maleficent's staff hit the stone floor in the throne room, similar to when she was a baby. Aurora was stirred awake by the sound and then realized that it was a real sound that had mingled with her dream. Aurora tensed because she was no longer alone in the room. Her heart tripled in speed and her newly developed muscles curled in tension.

Aurora pinpointed the soft movements coming towards the opposite side of her bed. She retrained herself to sleep on the side closest to the dagger. She had never expected her training to be used on a night like this, but she was ready for her assailant.

Once the assailant was close enough, Aurora sprung from the sheets and wrapped her hand around the dagger. The blade scrapped against the wood nightstand before it was pointed at the assailant. Aurora cried out and launched at her unsuspecting attacker.

"Aurora!" a familiar voice called in worry.

Aurora's initial aim was true until her mind adjusted her hand. She slammed into her attack, the dagger never making its mark, thankfully. But Aurora lost her grace and went tumbling over the bed with her assailant. Aurora landed on her side and the air was knocked from the lungs. She was in an entanglement of arms, legs, and feathers. Aurora blinked and focused on the familiar, striking features next to her. She bashfully smiled.

"Hello, beastie."

Aurora blushed brightly after Maleficent raised an eyebrow at her. "Hello, godmother." She returned the endearment even though they had both grown out of it some time ago.

Maleficent let out a low breath. She still remained on her side next to Aurora on the stone floor. "I see your training is going well."

"Yes, quite so." Aurora bit her lower lip. She tried recalling the last time she was so close to Maleficent like this.

Maleficent decided to get up and helped Aurora. "I will remember to wisely announce myself rather than surprise you again."

Aurora nervously laughed and offered, "One can never be too careful."

"No… one cannot," Maleficent distantly agreed. She seemed to be taking in Aurora as if she were different than the last time they met. But her attention jerked to the door after a low bang, and two guards entered the room with a lit torch. "A bit late, boys," she muttered.

"My queen," a guard called in worry.

Aurora remained close to Maleficent. "It is alright." She indicated the fairy. "It is only Maleficent that has come to visit me." She now understood why Captain Cynewear wished her to keep a blade if the guards were slow. She suspected he would inquire tomorrow about their timeliness.

The same guard hesitated because he tried to imagine how it was _only_ Maleficent, who was a former threat to the kingdom. He replied, "We understand, your majesty. Have a good night." He and the guard backed out of the room and resealed the doors.

Maleficent rolled her eyes at the departing guards before she peered down at the queen.

Aurora caught up to the present and stated, "You're here… in my room."

"I am." Maleficent pointed a finger at the forgotten dagger, and it floated in the air up to her. She noted it was made of bronze, not iron. The weapon could have still done some temporary damage to her, but it hardly compared to iron. "So you will not need this for the rest of the night." She floated it across the bed and placed it on the nightstand.

"You are staying," Aurora deduced aloud. She smiled, gratefully for the surprise.

"Just tonight." Maleficent could only be away from the Moorlands for awhile.

Aurora sat on the bed and waited until Maleficent was beside her. "What brought you here?"

Maleficent sighed and showed some annoyance. "Diaval." She studied Aurora before she explained herself further. "He had said he visited you." After Aurora's nod, Maleficent grudgely added, "He flaunted that he spent time with you."

Aurora chuckled because she imagined that Diaval bragged about it simply to get under Maleficent's skin, or feathers. It had worked because Maleficent was now here with her.

"We should rest. I am worn from my flights today." Maleficent indicated the bed.

"Of course." Aurora was still absorbing the fact that Maleficent had come to her. She climbed onto the large bed.

"I cannot sleep under the blankets," Maleficent reminded the queen.

Aurora only nodded. She pushed the sheets back over but first pulled the pillows on top of the blankets. She waited until Maleficent was comfortable on the bed then she laid down nearby, careful not to harm Maleficent's tucked wings.

Maleficent was on her right side, facing the human. "How are you, Aurora?"

Aurora nearly gave an instant replied, but she seriously considered it. She finally answered, "Better."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow at the honest answer. She knew Aurora was better thanks to her arrival.

"How you been?" Aurora tucked her hands under the pillow. She already knew thanks to Diaval.

"Worn," Maleficent admitted to the human.

"Diaval said you have been patrolling heavily again." Aurora brushed a loose strand from her face. "You are worried about King Hubert."

"Are you not too?" Maleficent knew the answer. "His army has been more active than normal."

"Have they begun to march?"

"Thankfully not." Maleficent expected it any day now. "But they are training heavy and more commoners are being conscripted for the army."

Aurora closed her eyes briefly. She already heard the news thanks to her spies. She looked at Maleficent again. "I hope I can head off this war."

"The riches of the Moors creates a powerful greed in humans."

Aurora knew it was Maleficent's way of telling her that it was impossible to change King Hubert's mind. "I have to continue trying… even if it at least belays the war."

Maleficent curiously studied the queen and then realized what that meant too. "You are preparing for the war." It was obvious that the queen was buying time to ready her own army.

"Hope for the best… prepare for the worst," Aurora stated.

Maleficent rolled those words through her mind a few times. She then quietly replied, "Were you prepared for the worst during our last visit?"

Aurora went still and absorbed what Maleficent was really asking her. She blinked away the sting in her eyes because she had cried enough about what had happened between them last time. "I was prepared… for many responses."

"Just not a silent response," Maleficent summarized.

Aurora for once stayed silent, not sure where the conversation was headed this time. She had learned her lesson not to push Maleficent on certain topics.

Maleficent realized her own treatment was being returned to her now. She frowned and rolled onto her back. "You asked a lot of me on that day, beastie."

Aurora still remained quiet until she found golden eyes on her. "No more than what you did on your own to save me from the curse."

"I cursed you," Maleficent reminded her.

"And King Stefan took so much from you," Aurora argued. "You both were ravaged by the hatred but there is one big difference." She sat up and looked down at Maleficent. "You learned to love again… to forgive it."

Maleficent had been staring at the canopy but now focused on Aurora's beautiful features. Like Diaval, she wondered when the girl had turned into a woman.

"I would go through the curse again if it's what saves you," Aurora whispered. She saw the glisten in Maleficent's eyes. "It was worth it… to me."

Maleficent studied Aurora in the soft glow of the moonlight from the balcony's partially open curtains. She finally reached out and took Aurora's hand into hers. She sat up next and tucked her legs behind herself, like her wings. "I am…" She hesitated and squeezed Aurora's hand harder.

Aurora was patient and placed her other hand over top of their linked ones. She gave Maleficent a reassuring smile in attempt to sooth Maleficent's fears.

"I-I-I am terrified to…" Maleficent looked away and gathered her courage. She tried one last time with more determination than past times. "I am terrified to love again… especially you."

Aurora removed her left hand and pressed it against Maleficent's cheek. Her thumb caressed the sharp curvature of Maleficent's features. "I know you are."

"But, I wish to do it again," Maleficent whispered. She swallowed hard. "I am not sure I know how to though."

Aurora gave a tender smile and argued, "You do it every time we are together." She tilted her head. "You have known me the longest of anybody." She shrugged and continued to talk about the past. "Perhaps you did not love me at first when I was a child." She traded a small grin with Maleficent. "But you cared for me better than my aunties and slowly loved me over time."

"I did," Maleficent quietly agreed. "Although Diaval would argue it was him that did so."

Aurora laughed, grateful for the humor. "Yes, all of this is thanks to Diaval."

"Praise Diaval," Maleficent muttered in annoyance.

Aurora softly laughed but became serious. Her hand drifted down to Maleficent's defined jawline. She found curious golden eyes on her. "I want to be with you, Maleficent." She heard the next breath hitch in the fairy's throat. "But, I will wait until you are truly ready for this." Aurora then decided to ebb any of Maleficent's trivial, unnecessary fears. "I know this is what I want." She held Maleficent's eyes with her own. "It is not some childish crush. I am a woman going on twenty summers old." She canted her head and softly added, "I want you, Maleficent."

Maleficent searched for any falsehood in those beautiful eyes. She knew there was only truth, like always. She had seen doubt in King Stefan's eyes before he was a king. Aurora seemed to barely carry his blood or even King Henry's blood. Whatever the former Queen Leila has passed onto Aurora was beautiful.

"I was yours, ages ago," Maleficent admitted. She never believed in destiny until she formed a bond with Aurora. She softened at Aurora's brilliant smile. "My little beastie," she added for a loving tease.

Aurora chuckled and ran her thumb across Maleficent's red lips. She lowered her attention to them before locking eyes again.

Maleficent realized it was a silent request. It seemed like a simple one too. However, Maleficent drew on her deeper courage to respond to the request. She leaned slightly closer, sharing breathes with Aurora. She noticed how Aurora waited on her, so patiently. Maleficent sadly smiled at Aurora's devotion, and it encouraged her to close in the short distance.

Aurora released an unexpected whimper at finally feeling Maleficent's lips against hers. She leaned in now and sealed their lips tighter. She struggled with the warmth in her stomach. Her focus remained on the chaste kiss that developed its own heat.

Maleficent moved her lips with Aurora for a heartbeat then she parted her lips. She was pleased when Aurora did the same. She slid her tongue between their lips and tasted the sweetness that was Aurora. She sensed that Aurora was hesitant, probably not kissing quite like this before now. It made Maleficent grin at the fact that Aurora was still innocent in some ways and also quite trusting with Maleficent. Needing to be careful for both of them, Maleficent slowly withdrew but not without pressing their lips together a few times for a tender moment.

Aurora drew out of the kiss with a dreamy look that made her a young teen again. Her strain from the possible war was no longer written across her features. Instead, she enjoyed her love with Maleficent that could break a curse, and possibly so much more.

Maleficent leaned her forehead against Aurora's brow, and she whispered, "Beastie… can I have my horn back."

Aurora cleared her emotions and timidly peered up at her left hand, which had hooked Maleficent's right horn. "S-s-sorry." She removed her hand as if it had been burnt by the earlier grip.

Maleficent started to chuckle deeply, and it shook her frame. "That is alright." She freed her right hand, which still held Aurora's smaller one. "We should rest though."

"It's late," the queen agreed. She needed the distracting conversation after such a kiss.

"Yes." Maleficent lowered them both to the bed, but she drew Aurora into her arms. "Turn around for me."

Aurora rolled and placed her back against Maleficent's front. She knew this spot very well, her favorite. She smiled when wings surrounded them and warmed their bodies. They had no use for the sheets when the feathers blanketed them perfectly.

Maleficent let out a low breath, the strain from her chest finally gone after months. She nuzzled the queen's hair and smelled a distant lilac hint.

"You must leave tomorrow?" Aurora checked.

"I am afraid so." Maleficent wished to stay, even in the dreaded castle. However, the Moors needed her attention as the protector. She squeezed Aurora closer and urged, "You must rest."

Aurora gave a low nod and placed a hand over Maleficent's hand that was across her waist. She murmured a goodnight before she drifted off. She slept much better than many nights before tonight. Aurora had won the important battle, even if a war still loomed upon them.

 

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the Prologue for disclaimers.

**Chapter 2**

Aurora awoke to an empty bed, which caused her to sit up quickly. Had last night simply been a dream? Her heart jumped into her throat from dismay and upset. But her worries were silenced by the movement from the rekindled fireplace.

"Good morning, beastie." Maleficent had her back to the human with her wings drawn in close to her body. She sensed that the queen was awake now. She turned her head sidelong and revealed a thin smile. "You slept hard." She had managed to free herself from Aurora's hold an hour ago. She warmed up the room with the fireplace and waited for Aurora.

"Did you sleep?" Aurora tempted. She slid off the bed and joined Maleficent on the couch.

"I did." Maleficent had her staff in her left hand. She had yet to rid of it, but she used it less now that her wings were back. "Your snoring woke me earlier."

Aurora playfully smacked Maleficent's leg. "I do not snore." She enjoyed the fairy's grin.

"I must return to the Moors."

Aurora lost her happiness. "Thank you for coming." She squeezed Maleficent's knee through the soft brown dress. "Thank you for talking to me."

"I will try to talk more rather than not."

Aurora softened at the promise. She collected Maleficent's freehand into hers. "I understand it is hard for you."

Maleficent silently agreed. She leaned in closer and admitted, "But it is easier with you." Aurora's pure love for her made it much easier. Her eyes glowed a gentle green that reminded Aurora of the Moors.

"I have missed you."

Maleficent hummed and leaned in until their brows melted together. She and Aurora had formed the new affection within the past year. She relaxed further once small hands held her cheeks. "I have missed you too." Maleficent could no longer hide in the Moors after Diaval told her how troubled Aurora was by the oncoming war and the last visit to the Moors. Maleficent understood what Diaval was telling her.

Aurora sensed her deeper bond with Maleficent whenever they were quiet and so close. She lost contact with the rest of the world because it was only them.

Maleficent lifted her head, which broke the moment. "I must go." She started to rise and helped Aurora to her feet. "But first…"

Aurora took a step back when Maleficent lifted the staff.

"I have something for you." Maleficent kept the staff's jewel upward but turned it in the circle in the air. She murmured an enchantment in another tongue.

Aurora curiously watched as the ring of green magic above the staff formed into a solid metal then a second one followed it. For a moment, she studied the two floating rings in the air.

Maleficent held out her hand and allowed the green rings to settle into her open palm. Once the rings landed in her hand, she watched them turn golden and a green gem formed in each ring.

"What are these?"

Maleficent held the two rings up with the connecting gem at the top. "A way for us to find each other… and more." She gave them to Aurora. "I know you feel what I feel." She saw the confirmation in Aurora's eyes. "These bracelets will enhance it for us." She took one from Aurora and lifted Aurora's right arm. "Only you or I can remove them."

Aurora watched in amazement as the bracelet expanded so that it fit over her hand. Then the bracelet shrunk again until it was a perfect fit and would stay around her wrist. She smiled at Maleficent and decided to reciprocate. She held up the other bracelet in hidden offer.

Maleficent accepted and held out her right hand. She too watched how the bracelet widened so it could go past her hand. As the bracelet shrunk to the appropriate size, she whispered, "No power can ever break these."

Aurora softly smiled and added, "Just like us."

Maleficent had a gentle grin at the queen's devotion. She drew Aurora into her body and used her wings to enclose Aurora from the world. "Just like us," she whispered as if confirming it would show her weakness to the world.

"I wish I could return with you," Aurora confessed.

Maleficent tightened her wings around Aurora. Her right hand affectionately made circles against Aurora's back. "Just tell me."

Aurora knew that Maleficent would fly her back in an instant. However, she felt she could do more to protect the kingdoms and Maleficent from her place in the castle. Aurora sadly sighed and murmured, "Perhaps one day… soon."

Maleficent understood even though it was difficult. She raised her head and kissed Aurora's forehead. "See me off." She achingly withdrew from the human. On her trip to the balcony, she casually mentioned, "Prince Philip is here."

Aurora arched an eyebrow at Maleficent's tone. Most likely Diaval had given the information to Maleficent. It was painfully obvious that Maleficent disliked the prince from day one. "He came to visit." She slipped past the curtains and noted the sun barely climbed over the eastern horizon. "His father is sick."

Maleficent slotted her eyes and turned to Aurora. "King John." She had a displeased look. "That is bad news." She had no qualms with King John. She focused back on Aurora. "How long will he stay?"

"Perhaps seven to ten days," Aurora guessed.

"Hmmm." Maleficent looked to the dawn sky. "Much too long," she muttered under her breath.

Aurora laughed and bluntly stated, "You have disdained him from the beginning. He is a good man."

"It's jealousy, beastie." Maleficent tapped her staff on the stone. "For good reason." She tilted her head, which caused her horns to standout more in the early sunlight. "He has far more to offer you than I."

Aurora moved into Maleficent's space. "What he offers is not what I want."

Maleficent considered the queen for a moment and realized it was true. If Aurora wished to pursue Prince Philip then she would be married by now. However, Maleficent still felt as if Aurora needed all the facts. "One day…" She hesitated then steeled her own concerns. "One day you will be gone, and I will far out live you."

"I know you will live longer than I." Aurora had learned long ago that faeries aged slower than humans. It was a weak concern in her eyes. "Another reason we should not let time pass us."

Maleficent shifted on her bare feet. Her grip tightened on the staff. "You are right," she finally stated. Aurora's bright smile drew her in closer to Aurora.

It was unexpected but welcomed when Maleficent leaned down for a tender kiss. Aurora held onto Maleficent's hip and moaned after long fingers tangled in her golden hair. She was amazed by the love she felt from Maleficent.

Maleficent ended the sweet kiss. Her lip was swollen from Aurora's unexpected nip at the end. She had a green glow in her eyes. "I knew you were a beastie."

Aurora smirked and playfully replied, "I learned from you."

Maleficent was highly amused and drew Aurora into a hug. She bowed her head. "Please be safe." She nuzzled the queen's neck. "Come to the Moors if you do not feel safe or protected here."

Aurora gave a faint nod. However, she had sworn to her duties as queen. "I will see you soon?"

"I am always with you." Maleficent took a step closer to the balcony's rail. Her wings opened alongside her. "Diaval will be in contact too." She climbed onto the rail, but she was knelt down, her eyes almost level with Aurora. "Do not trust any of these humans, Aurora." She gripped the rail hard, her nails nearly cutting into the stone.

Aurora approached the fairy. "I only trust you." She then tilted her head and amended, "And Diaval."

Maleficent rolled her eyes at the mention of the man raven. "Oh praise Diaval." She sighed and mocked, "The keeper of our hearts."

Aurora laughed and placed her hand on Maleficent's shoulder. "He is the keeper of my chastity, actually." She enjoyed Maleficent's dumbfounded expression, such a rare occurrence. Aurora laughed louder and this time shoved Maleficent off the balcony.

"Damn Diaval!" Maleficent yelled as she rolled with the push and went into a dramatic fall. She opened her wings and swooped upwards in an amazing display of her power. Maleficent whispered, "I love you, beastie." But her magic carried it through the bracelets to Aurora's ears.

"And I love you," Aurora returned in a tender voice. She suspected the bracelets echoed her reply with ease. She remained on the balcony until Maleficent was merely a speck in the sky. Aurora hung her head and tightened her hands on the rail. She hated the sensation of being split in half once she and Maleficent parted ways. One day she hoped to barely face it anymore.

Aurora turned to the entrance of her chambers. She leaned heavily against the rail. She wished to remain hidden from the troubles of her kingdom. However, it was her duty. Aurora considered her other duty to the Moors and wished she had gone with Maleficent. At the thought of the fairy, Aurora raised her right arm. She studied the bracelet that now linked her even closer to Maleficent. The single gem pulsed a soft green and reminded her of Maleficent's eyes whenever certain emotions rose within Maleficent.

After a heavy sigh, Aurora pushed off the rail and returned to her quarters. She needed to prepare for her meetings, visit with Philip, and have her usually practice with the captain. She suspected she would see the captain sooner than this afternoon after last night's incident. Aurora smirked at the captain's pending anger about the guards' slowness.

Breakfast was a quick affair like normal, similar to her brief bath this morning. Aurora barely managed a bowl of porridge and fruit. Typically most skipped a morning meal, but Aurora often needed if she were to survive the meetings. She ate her midday meal closer to noon when others had it earlier. Supper was her favorite though.

In the throne room, Aurora ascended the seat on the right while the left one remained empty. She often wished to rid of the second seat since none would fill it, in her opinion. However, many nobles demanded her to do differently. Aurora ignored the demand and ignored the second seat. Her attention fell upon the nobles that entered the grand room.

As of late, the meeting was consumed with affairs with King Hubert. Another message had arrived this morning with King Hubert's demands. It only fueled the noblemen's fears and voices. It was chaos, again.

"Silence!" Aurora hollered. She indicated to the guards to quell the court, and they did so with their bronze spears slamming against the stone floor. "Silence, please." She repeated after the chaos receded in the throne room. "Royal Household of Merawin…" She sat up. "We will not surrender to King Hubert." She searched the noblemen's faces. "We will not hand over the Moors."

"If we continue to intervene this way," a nobleman spoke up, "We will make enemies of Cadalerd."

Queen Aurora stood up and declared, "So be it." She rested her hand on her dagger. "We are allies with the Moors and will hold steadfast."

"Perhaps not the entire kingdom has such devotion," the same nobleman spoke out. He bowed and added, "Your majesty."

"To do otherwise is treason," Aurora reminded him. She set her cold stare on him. Another look she had learned from Maleficent. "Are you offering treachery, Edward?"

The nobleman, Edward, faltered and hastily replied, "Of course not, my queen." He bowed again before he carefully added, "But there are some that do not agree."

Queen Aurora could not deny the truth. "Not all will always agree." She returned to her seat. "According to King Hubert's message, we have a fortnight to make our final decision." She trailed her eyes over to their High Constable. "How does the army look, Constable?"

"Much more prepared than several months ago," the High Constable reported. "We are nearly ready for war."

"Can you be by a fortnight?"

The High Constable, Ulric, shifted on his boots. "It will be… close, your majesty."

Queen Aurora considered this and questioned, "How much more time?"

"Another seven days past a fortnight." Ulric knew the bronze workers were doing their best and so were the captains, lieutenants, corporals, and other officers were doing their best to train the men. Horses were being brought in from all over to increase the cavalry.

Queen Aurora considered this trouble, but she first focused on the noblemen. "And you, lords? Are your troops prepared for this war?"

"Aye, your majesty." This time Wystan had spoken up. "My troops are ready to join your army." He was one of the nobles that had been turned by the queen's charm. He had grown fond of her over the years. He grinned when many other nobles piped up after him.

Queen Aurora was relieved and stood up, which quieted the nobles. "Let us prepare to show King Hubert what it means to cross the Kingdom of Merawin." She held her chin up, her own strength shined before them.

The nobles raised their fists and praised the queen. For many years, they had sat quietly without any battles and only losing against the Moors.

"And what of the Moors?" Edward called out. His voice was lost among the cheers, almost. He noted that Aurora did hear him, only because he was close to the throne. "Will Maleficent just hide behind her thorn walls again?"

Queen Aurora focused her attention on Edward. She heard him, but she bit back her harsh reply. She used the nobles' excitement to exit the throne room. Aurora retreated to the office so she could go over the latest proposals, notices, and current cases in the Manor Court. She sighed when she noted a few trials had to go to the Royal Court. She disdained dealing with murders, thieves, rapists, and the lot. It had slowed down in the past year, but Aurora's skin still crawled each time.

Tomorrow there were two thieves and a rapist set to go before the Royal Court. Aurora's stomach always knotted up from the background information about a rapist. It was considerably harder when the rapist and the victim came before her and the Royal Court. Often times the victim's story about the attack made Aurora think of Maleficent. Somehow she suspected what Maleficent dealt with in the aftermath of having her wings severed from her body was no different than what the rape victim's suffered through. Aurora had yet to be easy on a rapist, and she grew a heavier hand each time another one came before her and the Royal Court. She prayed one day that it would stop.

The queen lost track of time as she went through the scrolls. Her tedious work was broken by the knock at the door. She called the person to enter her office.

"My queen," the Captain of the Guards greeted.

Queen Aurora smiled at him. "How are you, Captain Cynewear?"

The captain shifted on his feet and honestly replied, "Uneasy, your majesty."

"Oh?" Aurora prompted. She set her quill in the inkwell and gave him her full attention.

"I received a report that Maleficent visited you late last night."

"That is correct." The queen folded her hands in her lap.

The captain tilted his head and checked, "How did you find the guards, your majesty?"

Queen Aurora puckered her lips and seriously considered the appropriate word for it. She tilted her head to the left and simply stated, "Tardy." She heard the captain's heavy sigh.

"I see." Captain Cynewear toyed with his sword's hilt before he rested his hands on his sword belt's buckle. "Thank you, my queen." He was about to depart until the queen's voice halted him.

"Do be gentle on them, captain."

Captain Cynewear paused by the door and gazed back at the queen. "There is no room for gentleness when it involves the queen's life." He was gone with the heavy door creaking shut behind him.

Aurora shook her head and silently apologized to the two guards. However, Captain Cynewear had a point. She imagined the two guards would soon be at the end of Captain Cynewear's sword point.

After a moment, Aurora's eyes drifted to the scrolls and papers on the desk. She was fixed on the letter from King Hubert, and she picked it up to read it for the fifth time. At the end, Aurora stared worriedly at the royal seal on the bottom. She barely understood his greed, especially because she lived a simple life as a child. Today, she wished to be back in that simple life, never quite getting use to the decadent castle.

Aurora tossed the message onto the desk. She had yet to compose any sort of reply to him, not even an idea in her head. She pushed out of her seat and approached the open window that brought in an early spring breeze. There were very few buds on the trees in the city.

With a heavy sigh, Aurora leaned against the windowsill and considered her next move with King Hubert. She recalled that the High Constable required at least three weeks to complete preparing her army. Thankfully the nobles were ready to act at any moment's notice. Still, the nobles' knights were a smaller force than the queen's army.

Aurora imagined what the war against King Hubert would look like. It would be her army, the nobles' knights, and the Moors' protectors. Most likely they would win against King Hubert, even though his kingdom was larger. That concerned Aurora because his chances were smaller and yet he still threatened war. There was a piece that Aurora was missing to the king's confidence, and the spies had no answers either.

With her head sidelong, Aurora stared coldly at the open message from King Hubert. "What are you hiding, King Hubert?" She needed to know, and she needed more time. Aurora also considered what would stop King Hubert. If it was one thing Maleficent taught her, it was that every human could either bow or be broken. "What's your weakness?" she whispered.

Aurora needed to find out, before the war. Her clever mind weaved an idea until it became a clear plan. She tapped her fingers against the sill and murmured, "Loved by all who meet her." She returned to the desk, retrieved a new scroll, and picked up the quill. She set ink to parchment and started her reply to King Hubert.

Around noon, Queen Aurora left her office and met Prince Philip for dinner. They spent quality time over the meal. Afterwards, they retreated to the gardens for a short walk and sat at a bench together. Prince Philip wore casual attire today, but he still carried his sword at his waist. He admired the queen's soft yellow dress, but he still recalled Aurora's more manly attire from yesterday. It sparked a new conversation.

"Do you wear trousers often?"

Aurora's thoughts were cut off, and she laughed at the question. "Philip."

The prince had a soft smile. "How did you manage to have your seamstress make you a set?"

Aurora sighed and rolled her eyes. "I told her I would send her to the kitchen." She grinned and added, "She despises the head chef."

Philip laughed and considered the queen's tactics. "You have changed much over these years."

Aurora brushed a blond lock behind her ear. "I had to grow up." She studied Philip's curious, brown eyes. "But I can handle myself fine."

"You must after being raised in the woods."

"With three aunts," Aurora reminded.

"Three oblivious pixies," Philip clarified.

Aurora laughed and nodded. "Yes well… they are still my aunties." She sighed. "Even if they were less than… prepared for me." She silently thanked Maleficent again for watching over her through those years as a baby and child. She then sent another thank you to Diaval, of course.

"It is a wonder you survived your childhood," Philip teased.

Aurora shook her head, her eyes filled with humor. She knew how she survived it, but that was between her and Maleficent. Also Diaval, she reminded herself. She returned the conversation to the earlier question. "I always wear the trousers for training."

Philip grinned at this news. It made sense because practicing in a dress was impractical and even dangerous. He then lowered his voice as his features grew concerned about the current events. "What of King Hubert?" He watched Aurora's features turn somber. "Will you really go to war?"

"Yes, if I must."

Philip considered this and then whispered, "You really do love the Moors." He hesitated for a moment. "You are willing to sacrifice your human kingdom to protect your Fay kingdom."

Aurora stiffened when the truth cut through her chest. "I… I…" She was at a lost.

"I'm sorry," Philip cut off. He shook his head once he realized how cold his words came out to Aurora. "I did not mean-"

"It's okay." Aurora shifted on the stone bench and nodded. "Perhaps you are correct." She was indeed willing to do anything to protect the Moors, especially Maleficent. Philip's statement only reinforced her pending plans.

"I will stand with you," Philip declared, suddenly. "The Moors have been greatly damaged by humans." He nodded in certainty. "It is only just that we assist them after so many bloody years of war."

Aurora considered it while she stared at her lap. She played with the contrasting piping fabric along her waist. "Maleficent's parents…" She met Philip's gaze. "They were killed in battle by humans when she was rather young."

Philip considered this information, not quite picturing any parents for Maleficent until now. However, Maleficent had to have parents otherwise how was she born.

Aurora cleared her throat, uneasy about saying anything about Maleficent's past. However, Philip was one of her closest friends. "The Moors have lost a lot to us."

"Yes," Philip softly agreed.

"And you should be focused on your father," Aurora insisted. "We will handle this war."

Philip frowned, but he said nothing else about it. "What time is your lesson?"

Aurora considered the sun. "Perhaps in an hour." She met Philip's gaze. "I will need to change soon… into my trousers." She grinned.

"Of course." Philip chuckled. He then tilted his head and curiously studied Aurora's profile. He found her so beautiful, and she stirred many things in him. He became uneasy but still brought up something that had been on his mind for some time. "Have you considered further… my offer, that is?"

Aurora lowered her hands to the bench and gripped the edge, tightly. She had hoped to slip past this discussion, but it was inevitable. She had to give him a firm answer. "Philip…" She gathered her courage, much like Maleficent had to do last night.

Prince Philip already knew Aurora's answer, yet he had hoped otherwise.

"I love you as a dear friend." Aurora searched the prince's earthy brown eyes. She recalled the first day she had met him by the pond. She immediately was infatuated with him because she had met so few boys. However, Aurora's crush burned out within months while her feelings for Maleficent only grew like a steady fire.

"But nothing more," Philip concluded.

Aurora reached over and took the prince's hand into hers. "You will be a loving husband for a princess or queen." She squeezed his hand tighter. "If my heart was yours, it would have been by now."

Philip gave a low nod, and he swallowed hard. "I know." He returned the grip on the queen's hand. "You will always be family to me. It doesn't change anything."

Aurora smiled and quickly moved closer for a hug. She held him tightly and whispered, "My family as well." She indeed had few she considered family. Philip was certainly family to her.

Philip gathered himself after the hug and hard talk. He stood up, pushing his black fencing cape aside. "We must return you for those trousers."

Aurora laughed and swatted at her friend. "You are just jealous that I wear them so well."

Philip returned the laugh. "Aye, your majesty." He traded a smile with Aurora.

For the afternoon, Aurora spent her time with the Captain of the Guards. However, she was a little distracted by her concerns for the war. It seemed as if Captain Cynewear sensed it and was easier on her than normal. He promised that tomorrow would not be as easy. Aurora knew that meant she would be practicing with a wooden waster against a wood pole. It would be a hard afternoon ending with plenty of soreness. Yet, she had developed plenty of muscle and technique thanks to the waster.

It reminded her of the fortnight she was required to continually flex her grip on a wood stick about the size of a sword hilt. She had spent hours doing so, all through the day and night. Her hands had been so sore that it had been hard to write at first. Eventually, her hands went from soft to firm with calluses. Her grip and strength had improved tenfold. It was no doubt that Captain Cynewear would make a fighter out of her, the right way, as she requested it to be so.

As promised, Captain Cynewear ended the archery early, and they rode directly back to the city. Aurora dismounted on the road and walked the rest of the way with horse in tow. She walked beside the captain. She talked to him about the guards last night and learned what had happened to them. It caused a few giggles as Aurora pictured the two guards having to sprint for a solid hour in full armor. She decided it was a fitting punishment for their lack of response last night.

Captain Cynewear seemed proud of himself too. He had learned early on to try different methods to punishing his men, unlike the prior captain. The last captain, who served under King Stefan, was immediately stripped of his rank and returned to the army. Aurora wanted nothing to do with him after he had been a helping hand in the capture of Maleficent. Not only was Captain Cynewear new to his position but so were all of his soldiers in his command. It was a fresh start but also a difficult one since it was up to Captain Cynewear to train all new guards.

"The tanner is this way," the captain instructed the queen. He made a left once they entered the city.

The queen followed and curiously checked, "Did you tell him that I would be coming today?"

Captain Cynewear only smiled.

Aurora sighed because the tanner had no idea. She considered whether the tanner would recognize her at first. She decided to play along.

The captain approached the tanner's home. He hitched his horse to a post and waited until the queen did the same. Together, they entered the small building set apart from the home. As he entered, he called, "Avery."

The queen ducked under a skin that hung from the entrance. She gazed about the interior of the building, which smelled heavy of animal leather. She noted several furs for both a person and a home.

"Cynewear," a feminine voice greeted.

Aurora's attention quickly snapped to the right and centered on the woman, who came around the work space behind a counter.

Cynewear exchanged a quick hug with the tanner. "It's good to see you."

"You as well." Avery had a warm smile. "Need new leathers, I take it?"

"Actually, my friend requires a set." Captain Cynewear held out his hand to the queen.

Avery was always happy to have a new customer. She followed the captain over to the stranger, and Avery stilled upon taking in the golden locks, feminine form, and blue eyes. "My queen," she breathed in surprised. She instantly bowed properly.

"It's all right," Aurora insisted. She lightly touched Avery's forearm and smiled once the tanner gazed at her again.

Avery looked at the Captain of the Guards. "You should have forewarned that your _friend_ is the queen."

Captain Cynewear folded his arms and offered, "Avery, this is the queen." He earned a gently swat.

Avery then ignored him and focused on the queen. "What can I do for you, my queen?"

Aurora softened and realized how much she already liked Avery. She expected a man to run the business, but she was encouraged by the fact that it was a woman. She considered if Captain Cynewear had brought her specifically to Avery for that reason. "I am in the market for a set of leathers."

Avery shifted on her feet, not quite sure how to handle it.

Cynewear lowered his arms and looked at Avery. "Perhaps a leather jerkin," he suggested.

Avery nodded and studied the queen's figure, already taking mental measurements. "Is it to be leather armor?"

Aurora looked between the tanner and Captain Cynewear. "There is a difference?"

Avery smiled, broadly. She held out her hand. "This way, my queen. I will show you examples then we can go from there."

"That would be lovely." The queen followed the pair deeper into the workshop. She spent at least an hour with Avery and decided exactly what she needed for training and also later for war. Avery took several measurements, but she never asked why the queen needed such attire. However, the queen's current trousers and tunic were enough for her to know it was serious.

On the way to the door, Avery promised to have one set completed within a week. She would start tomorrow, expected to complete her portion within three or four days, and then would send the items to the leather craftsman. From there, the craftsman would add the finishing touches and embellishments to make the leathers unique to the queen.

Aurora asked about the price and embarrassing realized she had no coin with her to at least give a down payment. The tanner brushed her off and said payment could be made later. Avery jokingly knew where the queen lived anyway. Aurora traded a smile and thanked Avery again before she left with Captain Cynewear.

Outside, the two collected their horses and continued to the castle. Aurora pointed a finger at the captain and said, "You could have told me the tanner was a woman."

"Does it make a difference?" The captain grinned at the queen's eye roll. He then mentioned, "She is an excellent tanner, and one of the finest in your kingdom."

Aurora was pleased to hear so. She looked forward to seeing her new leathers. After they returned to the castle, Aurora parted ways and went to her room before supper. She needed to clean up and change before she joined Prince Philip. She was already worn, but she kept busy so she could keep her promise to Philip. She had spent very little time with him so far. She decided tomorrow she would take off after the morning Royal Court. Then she and Philip could go for a ride together. Aurora thought it best before tomorrow's training with the captain because she would be too sore afterwards.

Supper had been a light affair. The food was good and Philip's spirits were better. He and Aurora chatted about many things, especially old stories from their childhood. Philip laughed at many silly stories about the pixies, who attempted to care for Aurora. He greatly admired Aurora's upbringing, so different than his own. It was obvious that Aurora's needs were much smaller than any normal princess. Philip hoped he could someday find a princess or queen equally as beautiful as Aurora, but he sadly doubted it.

Once back at her chambers' doors, Aurora peered up at the guards. She noted they were the same ones from last night. She tried to contain herself, but her newly developed devilish side poked to the top. "I hope you gentlemen are more tentative tonight."

"Yes, your majesty… very much so," the right guard reported.

Aurora smiled. "Excellent." She studied him but took a step closer to the door. She waited as the guard opened the door for her, but Aurora still had her hand on the dagger hilt. "Do you perhaps mind doing me a favor?"

"Of course, my queen."

"Can you retrieve Captain Cynewear for me… before he goes off duty." Aurora remained in the doorway, facing the two guards. "I wish to speak to him."

"Aye, your majesty." The guard closed the door and decided to handle the request himself. He hurried off and left his partner to guard the queen.

Aurora enjoyed the warmth of her quarters. As she strolled over to the burning fireplace, she untied her braided hair. She often braided it for training, as long as she had time. Aurora took a seat on the sofa and waited for the captain. Her mind was on the pending conversation.

The captain knocked before he was called to enter. He had been prepared to retire for the evening until the guard found him. Captain Cynewear could only imagine what the queen needed at this hour.

"Sit with me, captain." Aurora patted the empty space.

Captain Cynewear did so and curiously studied the queen's stern features. "My queen," he gently tempted.

Aurora rubbed her hands together, in a nervous way. She was hardly cold. After a quiet moment, she looked at Captain Cynewear. "We are going to go on a mission."

"My queen?" the captain questioning repeated.

"It will be a dangerous one." Aurora shifted on the sofa and faced the captain better. "King Hubert demands an answer in a fortnight from today."

Captain Cynewear had heard that another message had arrived this morning. It meant that a war was upon them because Queen Aurora refused to kneel to King Hubert.

"I will deliver that answer," Aurora softly explained, "Myself."

Captain Cynewear stared worriedly at the queen then shook his head. "My queen, you must not step foot into the Cadalerd Kingdom."

Queen Aurora was quiet and read the genuine fear and concern in the captain's eyes. However, she had made her decision already. "I did not ask you here for advice." She placed her hands in her lap. "I am here to ask you if you will accompany me."

Captain Cynewear tried absorbing what the queen had in mind. He saw all the dangers, and he knew the queen did too. But, why was she so foolish to go to King Hubert herself? Did the queen truly expected to safely return to the castle? Aurora touched the captain's knee, which brought him out of his thoughts.

"I… my queen…" Captain Cynewear gathered himself and declared, "I took an oath to protect you."

Aurora nodded. "That is enough for me." She stood up after accepting his words. "We will most likely leave in a week." She went over to the mantle over the fireplace. "You must select a dozen soldiers to join us." Aurora took the sealed scroll form the mantle. "They can be from the army or the castle guards."

Captain Cynewear was still bewildered by the plans. The scroll in the queen's hand was then held out to him.

"This message is to go to King Hubert. I want it sent out tonight by rider." Aurora released it once the captain took it.

Captain Cynewear studied the message for a moment then stood up, towering over the queen. "I apologize, my queen but this is suicide."

Aurora touched the captain's forearm; she felt his taut muscles under the tunic shirt. "It is a game… a dangerous one. This is an important move." She read the captain's worries. "Trust me." She moved away from him. "See that the message is sent off?"

Captain Cynewear made his way to the door. "Aye, your majesty." He paused beside the sealed door when the queen called to him.

"See that nobody is made aware of our mission," Aurora instructed him.

The captain nodded and placed his hand against the door.

"Thank you, captain." Aurora meant it and watched the captain leave her chambers. She released a low breath. She had put the wheels into motion. She prayed it was the right move in a dangerous game of chess.

 

 **To be continued**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the Prologue for disclaimers.

**Chapter 3**

"That is excellent, your majesty!" Captain Cynewear commended. He continued observing the queen's ability to fight more than one opponent at a time. He had instructed the three soldiers to be careful with the queen. However, he wondered if that was the best idea since she seemed to be besting them. He wished all his students were as apt as Queen Aurora.

Two soldiers were sparring against the queen. A third one would occasionally be signaled to enter the sparring or trade off with another soldier. Sometimes only one soldier sparred with the queen. It simply depended on the captain's orders.

Aurora stamina as a fighter had grown quite well since her start many moons ago. She was practicing more in the past week, starting at noon rather than mid afternoon. Her desire to learn the blade and arrow had her pushing herself hard.

"I think that is perhaps enough for today," the captain ordered the group.

Aurora had barely registered the order. She was already executing her moves. She hit one soldier hard in the stomach. She second opponent she quickly caught his blade in her cross guard. She then surged forward with her pummel coming to his face. It would have hurt, but Aurora kept from harming him. She then used her left leg to go behind his feet, giving a solid yank.

The soldier hollered as he went down, hard. His armor knocked the air from his chest. He lost his sword and wondered how any of this happened to him. After he blinked the world back into focus, he saw a hand held out to him. He took the queen's smaller hand and was up on his feet. In that second, he noticed her unsuspecting strength.

The captain approached the group and grinned at the fallen soldier's dazed look. "Thank you, gentlemen. You can take a small break before you return to duty." He dismissed them.

Aurora sheathed the unsharpened sword.

"You have come a long way, my queen." Captain Cynewear was proud of her.

Aurora grabbed the top of her tunic and shook her tunic a few times. She enjoyed the cool air moving across her damp skin. "Thanks to your teaching."

The captain grinned and argued, "I cannot teach drive, only the skills and technique." He then moved in closer so he could speak more quietly. "Avery has your leathers prepared."

"The first set then?" Aurora was openly excited to hear so.

"We could stop there before the archery lesson," Captain Cynewear suggested.

The queen brightened and gave a firm nod. "I am ready." She started to the barracks.

The captain hastened to the queen's side. He considered what the leathers would be like, but he knew they would be better than his imagination. He and the queen organized their supplies for the archery lesson. Again, he preferred to ride out there than walk. Shortly, he and the queen took saddled horses through the city to the tanner's workshop.

At the tanner's workshop, Avery was stirred from her work. She came out of the back when she heard the two sets of footfall in her shop. She smiled upon seeing the captain with Queen Aurora. She warmly greeted them and promised to return in a moment with the leathers.

Aurora was excited and grew wide eye when Avery came back with a black leather jerkin. The jerkin was designed to the queen's measurements and had a front that laced up to the queen's bodice. Throughout the jerkin, red leather had been added for color and gave the jerkin a feather like pattern. Red piping followed along the front of the bodice slit and over the shoulders. The last touch included small silver buckles across the waist and lower chest.

"I did add one design to the back," Avery mentioned. She moved closer to the queen and turned it over to show the back. Only one of the straps from the front actually wrapped around to the back and was sewn into the center. Higher up, Avery pointed out the silver ornament that had been sewn into the leather.

Aurora peered up in surprise at the tanner.

Avery cleared her throat and softly explained, "I thought perhaps it would remind you of the Moors." Like many, she had heard the queen's favor over the Moors.

The queen traced her fingertips over the leaves, down the branches, and finally to the trunk and roots of the beautiful tree. It was a perfect symbol of her love for the Moors. She smiled at Avery. "Thank you."

Avery was relieved that it was the rest choice. She handed the jerkin to the queen. "Please try it on while I get your boots." She started to the back but called, "You can wear the jerkin with a tunic or something heavier like a doublet." She vanished into the back.

Aurora was slipping on the jerkin with the captain's assistance. She pulled it tight against her shoulders then tied the leather string at her bodice. Last, she adjusted the buckles until they were right.

Captain Cynewear admired the jerkin. He was impressed by the perfect fit.

Avery returned with matching boots in her left hand and something else in her right hand. She set the boots down then held up the leather item in her right hand. "This is a matching pauldron for your left shoulder." She held it out to the queen. "You can attach or remove it at anytime."

"It's more for combat," the captain explained to Queen Aurora.

"I see." Aurora looked over the leather meant to protect her left shoulder from exposure. "How does it go on?"

Avery easily showed the queen how it attached to the jerkin and a strap went under the arm. Next, she brought the longer strap across Aurora's chest and adjusted the buckle to the right tension. "Move around and see how it feels. If it's too tight or loose then we can adjust it."

Queen Aurora took a step back and moved her left arm fully. "It is a good fit." She smiled at the tanner.

"You may have to snug it as you use it." Avery picked up the boots. "Leather tends to stretch a bit." She then offered the boots. "Please try these."

Aurora did so after she slid out of her ankle boots. She put on the knee high, black boots that rolled at the top to show red leather on the inside of them. She noted an usual weight to them.

Avery seemed to read the queen's mind. "The boot tips have a bronze piece in them to protect your feet during combat or riding." She then pointed at the soles. "The heel has a thin strip of bronze to add durability during riding."

The queen looked at the bottom sole and noted how the bronze piece was actually rippled to give it a grip.

"And it should give a nice edge to your kicks," Avery whispered, a smirk on her face.

Aurora shook her head and smiled at the tanner. "This is perfect." She surprisingly hugged Avery.

At first, the tanner was unsure but returned the hug to the queen. She expected many things, but a hug. Her cheeks were flushed after they withdrew from each other. "I hope to have your armor ready by next week."

"That would be great." Aurora turned to the captain.

The captain untied the pouch of coin for the tanner. He gave it the queen.

Queen Aurora handed it to Avery. "Thank you." She, Avery, and Captain Cynewear talked for a few more minutes before leaving the workshop. Aurora freed her horse and walked alongside the captain.

Already, Captain Cynewear caught he queen adjusting the leathers. "It takes a bit to break them in."

Aurora seemed to appreciate the information. She noted how many peasants gazed upon her more than usual. She tried ignoring the glances and other stares.

"They will get use to it," the captain offered.

The queen huffed. "I am not sure I will." She was grateful to get beyond the gates. She and Captain Cynewear mounted their geldings and started into a gallop once far enough. When they came upon the tree line, Aurora slowed her horse.

"Do we depart tomorrow?"

Queen Aurora sighed at the topic, but Captain Cynewear was right to discuss it. "Yes." She edged her horse closer to his gelding. "We will leave at night though." She noted his concern, but she refused to explain herself. "Have you selected your men?"

"I have," the captain confirmed.

Aurora gave a firm nod. She tried ignoring the knot in her stomach. Her mission to see King Hubert was a dangerous one.

"My queen, must we make this journey?"

Aurora swallowed hard and considered how to answer him. She tilted her head and asked, "Have you played chess, captain?"

"Not in some time." The captain shifted in the saddle. "Nor was I very good at it."

Queen Aurora sadly smiled, but it slid away. "I played it growing up with my aunties." Fond memories came to mind. "Although they were not very good at it." She shook her head and amended, "One of them actually was fairly decent." She noted the tree line close upon them so she slowed her horse. "I only improved with the game in these past years since I have moved to the castle." She often played with Philip, if they had time. She also played with anybody willing to tempt it.

The captain was off his horse like Aurora and was pulling the reins over the horse's head. "This is not a mere game of chess, your majesty."

"However, we have to stay one step ahead of our opponent." Aurora walked beside the captain with their horses behind them. "If we are to capture their queen."

Captain Cynewear had a deep frown, but he had no argument for Aurora's approach to the war. He hoped it pay off. "Let us hope they do not capture ours," he softly stated.

Aurora silently agreed, but she had the next move planned out. She understood her pawns, her bishops, rooks, and especially her knights and king. "What are we to practice today?" She paled at the captain's sudden grin.

"Multi-shot." Captain Cynewear's eyes filled with mischief. "Two arrows at once."

"By the gods," Aurora breathed. She knew it would be a huge challenge that she could not master today, tomorrow, or any time soon. She decided it was more of a test in patience and teaching in accuracy. She was right as she found the attempt at two arrows was rather tedious.

After practice, they decided on a short ride before returning to the city just before sunset. It was a beautiful evening for the ride too. Aurora appreciated it and thanked the captain on their way back to the city. They later returned the horses to the stable, and Aurora reminded Captain Cynewear to find her tomorrow at her office. They parted ways afterwards.

The queen went to her chambers first so she could clean up and change her clothes for supper. She was late to supper, but Prince Philip had waited for her. She apologized and prompted the servants to begin right away. She and Philip exchanged prayer before they ate then started chatting about their days. Philip laughed about Aurora's attempts to shoot multiple arrows at once. However, his mood was dampened by the arrival of a messenger. He excused himself so he could read the message alone.

Queen Aurora grew worrisome and suspected it was about King John. She finished her supper and instructed the servants to check whether or not Prince Philip was done. She left the dining room and returned to her chambers. She suspected Philip would seek her out later. In the meantime, she wanted to rest and not thinking about her kingdoms' troubles.

Aurora lay on her back on the furs beside the fireplace. She closed her eyes and thought about the Moors, rather than the Merawin Kingdom. She thought about Maleficent then about their developing relationship. It caused her to smile even though she was unsure of the direction. It was, at least, a step in the right direction. She agreed with Diaval that it would take time for Maleficent to open up completely. Maleficent was well worth every drop of patience, in Aurora's mind.

A knock at the door stirred Aurora from her brief daydream. She climbed to her feet then called in the guest and immediately became concerned by the look on Prince Philip's features.

"What is it, Philip?" The queen neared the trouble prince.

"I must return to Ofsted." Philip was clearly distressed. "It's father." He sat down on the couch.

"He's worsen," Aurora concluded. She sat in the sofa chair, beside the prince. "Does he beckon you home?" Aurora truly wished King John was healthy. There was much that Aurora had learned from him about how to be a just and kind ruler.

Philip shook her head. "No, my brother sent word."

Aurora took Philip's hand into hers. "You should leave at first light after you have rested tonight."

"I am unsure whether I can rest at all."

Aurora squeezed his hand. "It's unwise to travel at night."

Philip sighed, and he knew Aurora was right. He nodded after a moment. "I am sorry, Aurora."

The princess was confused and shook her head. "You do not need to apologize. There is nothing to apologize for." She squeezed his hand again. "Is there anything I can do?"

Philip shook his head. "I am sorry to trouble you," he explained about earlier.

Aurora sighed and reinforced her earlier words. "You have not troubled me. You are family." She frowned. "I wish I could travel with you to see him." She liked King John a great deal.

"I know." Philip studied his lap and how their hands fit so well.

"Perhaps we can play chess later this evening to keep our occupied minds off things." Aurora missed the game and hoped it would keep them busy. Tomorrow night she and the guards would leave for King Hubert's castle.

"I would like that very much." Philip gave a smile, but it was weakened by his concerns for his father.

"How about we meet in the library in a hour?"

Philip agreed and left the queen's chambers after he said thank you. Aurora followed him to the door and gave him a long hug. She hoped his spirits would stay up despite King John's inevitable death.

After the prince left, Aurora decided her chance at rest was over so she started packing her things for tomorrow night. She organized the items on the bedside and placed the rucksack next to everything. Even though she was a queen, she needed very little after being raised as a peasant. Aurora started closing up the filled rucksack, but she paused from the familiar sound on the balcony. She knew the sound of ruffled feathers when she heard it. Hastily, Aurora tucked the rucksack under her bed.

The queen approached the balcony, thankful her handmaids drew the curtains earlier. She smiled when Diaval entered her chambers. "Hello, Diaval."

"My queen," Diaval formerly greeted with a slight bow.

Aurora sighed at the man raven's formality. "How are you, Diaval?"

"Very worn and strained by this human nonsense."

"I concur." Aurora guided her friend to the fireplace and this time they sat on the rug in front of the fire. "How is Maleficent?"

"She is just as worn and perhaps more stressed than I." Diaval sat cross legged beside the queen. "I take it the talks are not improving?" After Aurora's headshake, he sighed and stared at the fire. "These damn greedy humans."

Aurora sympathized with Diaval. "I have a fortnight to make my decision."

Diaval curiously peered over at the queen. "Is that all we have?"

"I am afraid so."

Diaval grumbled for a moment. "I have been spying on King Hubert. But tomorrow Maleficent wishes me to start reconnaissance work."

"Have you learned anything new?"

Diaval shook his head. "Nothing we do not know already." He canted his head and mentioned, "You know what is odd?" He waited for Aurora's headshake. "Well... I have only heard snippets, but those fools believe Maleficent is dead and that's why there's a peace between Merawin and the Moors."

"How could they think such?" Aurora found it very interesting.

"Perhaps the bards," Diaval suggested. He tapped his knee a few times. "From what I hear, Prince Philip slayed Maleficent after Maleficent turned into a dragon and killed King Stefan."

"Noooo," Aurora whispered in awe. She was astonished and let out a surprised laugh. She considered this information then curiously posed, "They have no way to confirm Maleficent's death."

"And she has been awfully quiet these past three years compared to the sixteen... or seventeen years prior." Diaval understood now. "She barely ever leaves the Moors."

Aurora considered whether or not King Hubert actually believed the rumors. If he did, then he was counting on the battle for the Moors to be easier with Maleficent out of the equation. However, if he had his own spies in her kingdom, which he most likely did, then he already had more accurate information. In Aurora's opinion, there was only one way to find out for sure.

"That is most interesting," Aurora murmured. She kept it in mind for later. She then remembered something she had meant to ask Diaval on his last visit the other day. "Diaval..." She waited until dark eyes were on her. "How long do ravens live for?"

The man raven was startled by the unexpected question, but he seriously replied, "Usually fifteen years."

Aurora raised an eyebrow and chuckled at him. "How old are you?"

Diaval considered this, his brow knitted together. He finally replied, "Thirty-seven now."

Aurora propped her right elbow against her knee and lowered her cheek into her palm. She studied Diaval's handsome features. "You have lived much longer than any raven."

Diaval dipped his head and considered his circumstances. "It is thanks to Maleficent and the Moors."

"Because you turn to human?"

"That is part of it." Diaval had his attention on Aurora. "The Moors also prolong life."

Aurora knew nothing of this about the Moors. She placed her hand on Diaval's forearm. "Anybody that resides in the Moors will live longer?"

"Yes." Diaval stared oddly at the queen. "You were not aware of this?"

"No," Aurora distantly answered, her mind was going in several directions. "I thought perhaps Fay naturally live longer than humans."

Diaval was still confused by the fact that Aurora had no knowledge about the power of the Moors. "Maleficent never explained this to you?"

"No." Aurora removed her hand. She considered why the fairy had not told her.

Diaval decided to head off any trouble by offering, "Perhaps she wished for you to decide on the Moors simply to be with her, rather than..." He realized he was opening his mouth and inserting his wing.

"It's okay, Diaval." Aurora pushed it aside and instead gave a smile. "I am happy the Moors have kept you alive for so long."

Diaval placed his hand on the human's back. "I am too. Otherwise, I would have missed out in raising you."

Aurora chuckled this time because it reminded her of the conversation with Maleficent several nights ago. "Yes, I would have not survived without your tender care."

Diaval nodded and declared, "You would not have in those silly pixie's hands." He earned a nice smack to his side, and he pretended it hurt. Once he straightened up, he realized it was a fairly decent smack because his side ached. Diaval wondered when Aurora had built such power behind her arms. He rubbed the sore spot.

"That hurt?" The queen worriedly touched his side until he brushed her hands away. "I'm sorry, Diaval."

"That is all right." He blew out a breath. Diaval then leaned in and grinned at Aurora. "Did Maleficent tell you about the time she created a rainstorm in the cottage over your aunts' heads?"

Aurora laughed, happy for the story. "No. Do tell me."

"Well," Diaval started. He told the story along with a few others about Maleficent toying with the pixies all of the time. He enjoyed Aurora's laughter. He stayed for awhile longer then announced he had to return to the Moors.

Aurora thanked him for coming to visit and checking on her. She walked him out to the balcony. They exchanged a long hug, and Diaval promised the troubles would be over soon. Aurora hoped so.

Diaval neared the rail, but Aurora's voice made him halt from leaving. He faced her again.

"Will you visit tomorrow night?"

Diaval leaned against the rail. "I will come the night after tomorrow. Do you wish me to come tomorrow night?"

Aurora shook her head and approached Diaval. She held onto his arms and sadly smiled. "Please tell Maleficent that I love her."

Diaval melted at the sad request. He hoped that Maleficent would come to the castle soon to see Aurora. Yet, they were so busy with King Hubert and readying the protectors. "I will tell her." He then gathered her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Be safe, sweet Aurora." He kissed her temple before he let go.

Aurora stepped back a few times and watched Diaval transform. She stayed there for a long minute despite the raven was gone. She felt guilty for not telling Diaval her plans, but she set in motion for him to find out. Aurora blew out a nervous breath at the thought of Maleficent's reaction to the future news.

Remembering her game with Philip, Aurora left the chambers and headed to the library. She was thankful to spend time with him and enjoy a game in the middle of the stress. They played a few times until the third game dragged out longer than they were willing to invest for the night. Aurora bid goodnight as they left the incomplete game on the table. The pieces were frozen in their locations on the checkered board. Aurora's golden king in the throes of battling Philip's black king while the golden queen was kept protected by the golden knight from the dangers of the last two black pawns.

That night, Aurora tossed and turned in her bed. She suffered from bad dreams about King Hubert. She even dreamt about Maleficent dying in dragon form. By dawn, she was relieved to get up and start her day. She first saw Prince Philip off. Aurora hugged him hard and made him promise to keep in touch with her. She hoped King John pulled through.

After Philip's departure, Aurora had a quick breakfast and went to the Royal Court. She struggled with two cases of thievery, but she was thankful there were no rape cases this time. Once Royal Court was over, she held a brief meeting with the nobles. She announced that she would be sending a reply to King Hubert about their decision. The nobles were mostly in agreement, mostly.

Aurora left the throne room after she dismissed the meeting. She retired to her office and settled at her desk. She worked a few hours before dinner was ready. Just as she was about to leave her office, Captain Cynewear caught her.

Aurora invited the captain into her office. She sat with him in the visiting area. "Do you have the men selected?"

"Yes, your majesty." Captain Cynewear settled into a sofa chair. "I also have the horses being organized."

"We will not need horses for this journey," Aurora informed.

"My queen, it will be a long journey to Cadalerd without horses."

Aurora nodded once. "I am counting on it." She understood the captain's confusion.

"It will also make it difficult to leave Cadalerd in haste."

Aurora stood up and firmed, "We do not require horses." She refused to explain herself.

"My queen-"

"That is all, captain." Aurora went to her desk. She had her back to the captain and silently apologized for her cold manners. It was hard for her to act such when she had developed a strong relationship with him.

Captain Cynewear was standing up, and he shifted on his boots. He cleared his throat and asked, "What time do we leave?"

"One hour after sunset," Aurora replied.

Captain Cynewear moved around the sofa chair. "As you wish, my queen." He left the office without another word.

Aurora sat on the edge of her desk, and she lowered her head. She ran her hand over her face a few times, trying to wipe away her burden. "Taranis, please protect us," she prayed to the god.

As the day wore on, Queen Aurora and Captain Cynewear prepared to depart the city after nightfall. Aurora sent word to the captain to contact her when they were ready to depart the city. She had retired to her room and double checked that she had the right supplies in her rucksack. She took a quick bath, knowing it would be awhile before another one. After braiding her hair, she dressed in her new leathers that Avery had made her. Aurora prayed that she would make it back to Merawin to see her leather armor.

Aurora then collected the bronze sword from under her bed. She adjusted the sword belt so that it went across her chest. She tightened the buckle that rested over her cleavage. Aurora then decided to put her dagger in her boot so that it was a hidden weapon. Finally, she went to the closet and retrieved her black cloak, which she placed on top of the rucksack.

For a few minutes, Aurora stole away on the balcony and enjoyed the warmer weather tonight. Usually only the days were warm and nights cool this spring. She wondered why it was taking so long for spring to come to them. A heavy knock at the chamber doors drew her back into the quarters. Aurora knew it was time when a soldier entered her chambers.

"Captain Cynewear has sent for you, my queen." The soldier was dressed differently and wore nothing that distinguished him as a Merawin soldier.

Aurora nodded and went to the made bed. She pulled on her cloak first then grabbed the rucksack. She shouldered it on as she followed the soldier out of the chambers. As she traveled alongside the soldier, she realized he had been one of her sparring partners this past week.

"What is your name?" Queen Aurora had an apologetic look.

"Alden, your majesty." The soldier was leading the way through the castle to where the captain and other soldiers waited for the queen.

"Thank you for your blade this week." Aurora smiled at the soldier.

Alden smiled and replied, "It was a pleasure, your majesty." He felt a little uneasy about his next words, but he spoke them anyway. "You were an excellent opponent."

Queen Aurora chuckled and argued, "I am sure it is different fighting in real combat."

Alden considered it for a moment. "Yes." He glanced at the queen. "There is far more desperation to live when you're in a real fight."

Aurora suspected as much. She recalled what King Stefan and Maleficent were willing to do during their battle in the castle.

"This way, my queen." Alden rounded the corner then took the first steps on the left that took them down into the lower reaches of the castle.

Aurora hesitated because it was the same stairwell that had taken her to the dungeons where the destroyed spinning wheels waited for her. All the remnants of the spinning wheels had since been removed, but Aurora rarely went down there.

The soldier paused in the stairwell after he noticed the queen was still at the top. "My queen?"

Aurora pushed down her ugly memories and hurried after the soldier. Together, they weaved their way through the dungeons until they came to a former barracks that was converted to the guards' quarters. Immediately Aurora's eyes went over the twelve soldiers that would accompany her. She noted that all them wore a variety of leather and steel, but not bronze or iron. She had requested that their bronze armor be left in the barracks so that they were less noticeable as Merawin soldiers.

"We are ready, my queen." Captain Cynewear moved through the men until he was in front of her. "Are you ready?" His words hung heavy in the air. He and the soldiers understood that their journey was possibly a one way trip.

Queen Aurora gave a firm nod. "Yes." She reached behind and drew the cloak's hood over her face. "Let us begin."

Captain Cynewear silently agreed and led the way to the rear entrance of the castle. The queen wished to leave unnoticed by all. Few knew about the hidden entrance at the back of the castle, but it was well guarded too.

Beyond the castle, the warm evening greeted the travelers. The trek northeast would take several days by foot. But their arrival would be at the right timing for Aurora's plans. She also wished to not stand out among the peasants with their horses and shiny bronze armor. It would give Aurora a chance to learn more about the kingdom with her own eyes and ears. She had yet to travel to Cadalerd until now, and she wished it was better circumstances.

For four hours, the soldiers traveled until they crossed into Cadalerd. Aurora pressed the group to go for another half hour because there was a village close to the border. One soldier was sent ahead to scout a location off the main road. Soon, the group arrived at the clearing that the soldier had found for them. Camp was quickly made and two fires started for the large group. Some ate a small meal before laying down for the night.

Aurora went over to Captain Cynewear and mentioned, "I would like to travel to the village."

The captain was taken aback and nearly argued the idea. However, he had learned his lesson and merely suggested, "It would be best to take another or two with us."

"Alden," Aurora selected.

Captain Cynewear nodded and collected the soldier after he ordered his must capable soldier to mind the men. He, Alden, and the queen left the camp and trekked to the village only fifteen minutes away by foot.

"Where to, your majesty?" Alden asked.

Aurora had tugged her hood more over her head. "To a tavern."

"It would be wise to not say her name or address her," the captain advised the soldier.

"Beg your pardon, your..." Alden faltered and shyly smiled at the queen.

Aurora flashed him a grin under the hood. She started on her mission to study the peasants around the village. She could already sense the troubles of the looming war on the people. There were few men, who were either old or too young to be in a battle.

"This way," Captain Cynewear directed the pair. "I can smell the ale from here."

Alden gave a hearty laugh. "I have heard their ale is much more potent here than at home."

"Along with their mouths," Aurora commented.

Alden grew wide eye at the smart remark from the queen.

Captain Cynewear laughed this time. He guided the pair to the tavern and opened the door for them.

Aurora allowed Alden to go in front of her so that the initial attention was off her. She softly ordered, "Find a spot in a corner or close to a wall."

Alden obliged and moved through the half filled tavern. He approached an empty table, but he waited for the queen to take a spot first. He then pulled out his chair.

Aurora had her back to most of the tavern. She would rather see everybody, but she knew it was better to hide her face.

Captain Cynewear sat across from Aurora. He had a full view of the tavern, and any possible trouble. However, he could tell that it was quiet since most men were conscripted for King Hubert's army.

The queen settled into her spot and drew the hood off her head. She was comfortable with it.

In moments, the barmaid arrived and offered a greeting to the strangers. She asked if they needed food and drink.

Alden requested for a drink first. The captain second it. But the queen ordered a small plate of food for her supper. She skipped on using the food supplies back in the camp. After a bit, the chatter in the tavern returned to normal.

The barmaid returned with two tankards of ale and food for the only female. After she set the plate down, she placed her freehands on her ups. "So where yeh hail from?"

Aurora instantly handled the question. "My brothers and I come from Ofsted."

The barmaid's head bobbed several times. "I have a cousin in Ofsted. They say King John is ill."

"Quite so," Aurora agreed. "We were visiting family here." She had her full attention on the barmaid. "News is that King Hubert is going to war with Merawin."

Already the barmaid was annoyed by bringing up a sensitive topic. "Our gods be damned king has been bitten by whatever got King Stefan killed by that Fay witch."

Captain Cynewear lowered his head after he saw the glint in the queen's eye. He had seen that look plenty of times during their sparring.

Aurora settled her initial ire. "Does he not fear being killed too by that... witch?" She had a hard time calling Maleficent such.

The barmaid sighed and replied, "She was killed by Prince Philip of Ofsted." Her attention shifted to one of the brothers that made a low noise. She was unsure why he had wide eyes. "But where there's one Fay witch... there's another." She shook her head and left the table.

Aurora sighed heavily and turned to her food. It was true that the Kingdom of Cadalerd believed Maleficent was dead. She started on her food, but she paused because of Alden's look. "What?" she tempted the soldier.

"They are slightly confused here in Cadalerd," Alden softly replied.

"Yes." Aurora tried the potato and enjoyed the soft warmth. "It's quite peculiar."

Captain Cynewear considered the queen's response and attempt to find out information from the barmaid. He wondered if Queen Aurora already knew about the stranger rumors of Maleficent's demise. Most likely the spies would have informed the queen. He decided to let it go for now and instead enjoyed the local ale. Whatever the queen had planned out, he was meant to play along until he was informed otherwise. Cynewear inwardly sighed and hoped the queen understood her enemy well enough, for his sake and the soldiers' sake.

 

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the Prologue for disclaimers.

**Chapter 4**

Diaval flew swiftly across the lands that separated the Moors and the castle. He cawed at the rising sun, glad to feel its warmth today. He was due to see Queen Aurora last night, but he had been weary from his scouting mission in the Cadalerd Kingdom. At first light, he bid goodbye to Maleficent then headed to the castle.

Diaval approached the heavy walls of the castle, and he flew around it then climbed upwards to the balcony of the queen. He neatly landed on the rail and gave a caw of greeting because he hoped not to surprise the queen. Diaval had heard the tale about Maleficent's attempted surprise that went wrong.

"Aurora?" the man raven called after he transformed into human. He carefully slipped through the drawn curtain. "Aurora?" Diaval hesitantly scanned the interior of the chambers, but it was quiet. Typically Aurora was still in her bed chambers in the wee morning.

Diaval considered whether his friend was having breakfast. He returned to the balcony and transformed into a raven. From his mental map, Diaval located the dining hall and only found it empty. Next he tried the queen's office and had the same results.

Worry climbed higher into Diaval's chest. He glided around to the front of the castle, scanning for Aurora. His attention was drawn to the clamor coming from the open windows of the throne room. Diaval swooped down and landed in an open window. He tilted his head and hopped at seeing the throne empty.

The High Constable, Ulric, stood at the top of the dais. He glowered at the noble's uproar so he yelled, "Silence, all!" His heavy voice boomed through the throne room.

Finally the nobles went quiet and listened to what the High Constable had to say to them.

Ulric rolled up a scroll while he spoke to the nobles. "Queen Aurora has left me in charge of the city. We are to be ready for war in a fortnight from today." He recalled the queen's promise that she would deter King Hubert so that Ulric could have more time to ready the army. Ulric intended to utilize every minute of it.

"When will she return?" a noble questioned.

"I do not know," Ulric replied. He clenched the rolled scroll tightly when the nobles hollered their displeasure. He let them get it out before he demanded them to be silent again. After it grew quiet again, he ordered, "Wystan is in charge of organizing the nobles' troops."

Wystan straightened his back at this news. He realized how much trust the queen placed on him. "It will be done," Wystan promised to the High Constable.

Ulric nodded then he announced, "I have been given full authority to carry out the queen's orders. Anybody that neglects their duties will have a one way trip to the dungeon." The High Constable let his words hang in the air. After a moment, he continued the discussion for the pending war.

Diaval ignored the rest of the talks. He had heard enough so he jumped off the ledge to take to the skies again. He flew as fast as possible back to the Moors. It seemed like the longest flight and as if the winds were against him. He had a sense of déjà vu that took him back to his hurried ride, as a horse, to help Maleficent fight King Stefan and save Aurora.

Diaval was relieved once he saw the tall stones that marked the border line. From this morning, Diaval had an idea where Maleficent may be at the moment. He headed south then banked to the left once he found the gigantic oak tree that was the largest tree in the Moors. He spiraled downwards and landed beside a Doru. Diaval transformed into a human.

"Where is Maleficent?" Diaval demanded in haste.

The Doru, a tree warrior, canted his head. He was unsure what the strange man raven asked him.

Diaval sighed and tried the question in Doru tongue. His attempted to learn the language was difficult, but he was able to get his point across.

The Doru nodded and ordered Diaval to remain there. He turned to the oak tree, which stood high on top of a large rock mound. The oak tree parted its roots and allowed the Doru to enter.

Diaval waited outside, and he paced in circles. He tried thinking through what he had learned at the castle. He blew out a breath once he realized how badly Maleficent would take the news. Diaval bit his lip when the tree's roots parted again.

Maleficent strode out with the Doru behind her. She had a strange look at seeing Diaval back so soon. "What has happened?" She sensed something was amiss.

"She is gone," Diaval blurted out. "Aurora has gone to King Hubert."

Maleficent faltered and stared at Diaval as if she waited for him to laugh from the bad joke. She tightened her grip on the staff in her right hand. "What?"

"I heard the news from the High Constable, who was left in charge. She-"

Maleficent listened to enough and already took to the skies in a rush.

Diaval was surprised by Maleficent's sudden flight. He turned into a raven and hastened after his friend. He cawed to her, barely able to keep up.

Maleficent slowed enough for Diaval's sake. She waited until he was in earshot before she barked out, "Find her!"

Diaval banked to the right and headed towards the Cadalerd Kingdom. He flapped his wings hard and hoped the winds were with him.

Maleficent cut through the air at a chilling speed. Her target was the castle in the distance. As every heartbeat passed, both her fear and ire rose higher up. Her mind went in many directions as to why Aurora went to King Hubert. It was extremely dangerous and foolish, no matter what Aurora hoped to accomplish with the greedy king.

Once near the castle, Maleficent went over the walls and landed by the main entrance to the throne room. Many humans called out to her, but she ignored them all. She approached the heavy, seal doors of the throne room, which were magically thrown open with a loud boom. Maleficent quickly entered with several soldiers charging after her.

The throne room and court had been repaired after Aurora took over power. Maleficent remembered the last time she was here; it was engulfed in flames thanks to Diaval. Today, it had a lighter air and colors that were Aurora's touch. Maleficent still connected ugly memories with the throne room. She started towards the crowd of nobles, the same location she and King Stefan had fought before she regained her wings.

Nobles gasped and called out when Maleficent entered the court. Everybody hastily parted like a wave.

Maleficent recalled the last time she had made such an entrance. However, she now sought out Aurora rather than to curse her. Her wide gait quickly brought her to the dais where the High Constable resided over the nobles. Maleficent slammed her staff against the stone floor, which echoed through the entire throne room. She turned her head sidelong, green eyes glowing at the soldiers about to touch her. Her wings twitched in agitation.

"Stop," the High Constable ordered the guards.

Maleficent revealed a wide smile, her fangs brightly showing against her red lips. She turned her head forward again and centered her attention on the tall, stocky man before her. "Are you the High Constable?"

"Yes, I am Ulric." The High Constable waved the guards away. He held his ground against the Protector of the Moors.

Maleficent lost her smile and suddenly yelled, "Leave us!"

All the nobles chattered and whispered about Maleficent's arrival. None of them left though and wished to hear what Maleficent wanted from the High Constable. They knew it had to do with their queen.

"I said leave us!" Maleficent's rage pulsed from her body in a bright green wave. "Now!" Another powerful waved rolled off of her and forced the nobles to hurry from the throne room. She patiently waited until the last one was gone and the doors shut behind them.

Ulric stepped off the dais and came toe to toe with Maleficent. "Our queen left to confront King Hubert herself." He realized that Maleficent had no knowledge about the queen's plans. Nobody knew about the plans beside the Captain of the Guards.

Maleficent swallowed hard against the spike in her throat. Her voice developed a dark tone to it. "Why?"

Ulric held up the scroll. "She only told me that I would have my extra week to ready the army." He released the scroll when Maleficent took it.

Maleficent hastily unrolled the scroll and recognized Aurora's handwriting. She read over it, which only caused her temper to rise further. There was nothing personal in the scroll and nothing revealing about Aurora's plans with King Hubert. She let out a heavy breath that caused a flare in her eyes.

Ulric had gone several steps away and put his back to Maleficent. He seemed to consider many things. "He will take her prisoner," Ulric softly declared.

Maleficent grinded her teeth and rolled up the scroll. "Aurora knows this," she coldly stated.

Ulric noted how Maleficent failed to use the queen's honorific. He turned on his boot heels and received the scroll back from Maleficent. "So why go?"

Maleficent was furious and no answers were apparent to her. "I do not know, but I will find out." She dug her nails into the staff. "And I will kill King Hubert." Like the High Constable, she knew King Hubert would imprison Aurora, potentially torture her, and hold her for ransom over Merawin and the Moors.

Ulric felt the magic brimming from the fairy. He nodded once, seeming to make a decision with himself. "Then I leave this matter in your hands." Ulric wanted to focus on the army as the queen requested him. He knew there was little he could do for Queen Aurora, but Maleficent had more power, much more.

Maleficent slotted her eyes at the High Constable, surprised that he would leave it to her.

Ulric sensed it, and he smiled at Maleficent. "After all, she is your queen too." He left it there and started out of the throne room, towards a side door. "If I can be of assistance, let me know." He paused beside the door and looked at the fairy. "However, I doubt you would require any." He left the throne room.

Maleficent was breathing hard, and she looked up at the two throne chairs. She recalled when King Stefan and Queen Leila sat there so many years ago. Somehow it seemed like a lifetime ago and so did Aurora's birth. However, the rage from back then was hardly old as Maleficent felt it again. She quickly exited the throne room with her wings gradually opening up as she approached the sealed doors. The doors magically opened with a loud boom again, and Maleficent went outside to the beautiful day. She immediately took to the sky before any soldiers or nobles could bother her. She flew higher until she entered the headwinds above the puffy clouds. She used the faster winds to take her to the Moors. There was still much to prepare for the war, especially now that King Hubert would have Aurora either today or tomorrow, perhaps the day after that. Maleficent had no idea, and it thickened her fear and anger.

An hour before sunset, Maleficent retired to the grassy ledge that overlooked much of the Moors. She often sat here when she was younger, before her wings were taken by Stefan. She had only returned to spot after she had regained her wings because there was no other way to access the ledge other than by air.

As she sat there, Maleficent considered why Aurora had not told her about the plans. It was suicide in Maleficent's mind. No good could come from seeing King Hubert. Yet, Aurora staked her life on it. At the moment, there was very little Maleficent could do to protect Aurora from it. If Maleficent entered the Cadalerd Kingdom at daytime, she would be spotted, and it would be considered an act of war by trespassing. They still needed the war to be delayed as long as possible. However, by night she could fly into the kingdom unnoticed and find Aurora.

The sun kissed the western horizon. A beautiful symphony of soft reds, bright oranges, and golden yellows reached across the blue skies like long fingers of the gods. The world started to darken, much like Maleficent's emotions. A low caw tickled Maleficent's ears, and she knew it was Diaval seeking her out in the Moors. She acknowledge him by raising her scepter, a green light pulsed from the gem.

Diaval caught the signal and immediately flew to the fairy. He landed on the ledge, hopped twice, and transformed beside Maleficent. He knelt down beside her, not really getting comfortable but at least close to his friend.

Maleficent knew what Diaval was about to tell her. She clenched her teeth and hotly whispered, "I will find her."

Diaval trembled at the dark edge under Maleficent's voice. He dared to say what was true. "Perhaps she does not wish to be found." He cringed when dark green eyes cut to him.

"She is playing an extremely dangerous game," Maleficent hissed.

Diaval canted his head. "She is not a fledgling anymore, and she is not a peasant." He placed his hand against the soft moss to hold his balance. "She understands the risks."

Maleficent was surprised by Diaval's opinion. "You agree with her method?" She rose up, her wings unfurling behind her.

Diaval stood as well, but he was shorter and certainly had no wings as a human. "What I am saying is that I don't think we are giving her enough credit." He looked over his shoulder, towards the Cadalerd Kingdom. "She has a plan and is not going into this blindly."

"Aurora will be captured," Maleficent coldly stated. "She may be tortured by him." She revealed her fangs to the man raven. "All for what? To attempt a peace that does not exist?" She pointed her scepter towards the kingdom. "He is just like King Stefan."

Diaval was amazed that Maleficent was still speaking to him about this. Years ago he would have been turned into a raven with the argument left dead between them. Today, their relationship had developed deeper, and Maleficent bared herself to Diaval out of trust.

Maleficent lowered her scepter and stated, "Aurora thought she could go home to her father… change him." She shook her head. "History is repeating itself." With no other words, she left the ledge and took flight for the Cadalerd Kingdom.

Diaval turned and watched the fairy leave him. He shook his head and whispered, "Anger might win battles, but love wins the wars." He knew that Aurora viewed King Hubert as an enemy, not as a King Stefan or a second chance to make the past right. Diaval wondered if Maleficent would realize that sooner than later.

Maleficent was angry at Diaval for standing beside Aurora's decision and plans. Aurora should have informed her about the plans to see King Hubert, at the very least. Instead, Aurora withheld the information from Maleficent, and it drove her mad. After so many years, Maleficent thought they had developed an unbreakable relationship. But, it seemed as if Maleficent made the mistake of forgetting that Aurora was still human. Maleficent knew humans should never be completely trusted.

Once near the borders, Maleficent slowed until she was able to hover in midair with her great wings. She raised her right hand, her green eyes honed in on the golden bracelet. She smiled when the green gem pulsed brightly like her eyes. She would find Aurora tonight.

Maleficent took off into the Cadalerd Kingdom. Her mind focused on the magic of the bracelets, and she harnessed her bracelet's power to find Aurora. She smiled as she was guided further west into the kingdom. Maleficent could feel her connection with Aurora increasing as her wings ate away at the distance.

Deep in the Cadalerd Kingdom, a band of thirteen men and one female were traveling on a quiet road towards the ruling castle. They had hours to go before they would arrive at the castle. The Captain of the Guards suspected they would arrive at King Hubert's castle by midmorning tomorrow if they continued their trek by first light.

Queen Aurora ordered another few candlemarks of travel after sunset. Everybody was worn from the constant walking and hoped for a quiet night. A scout had gone ahead of them and only recently rejoined to point the group to a private glade. Queen Aurora indicated for the soldiers to follow the scout.

Within a candlemark, the travelers found their camp for the night. After a few nights, the soldiers had their duties down pat and easily made camp in the dark. Even Aurora assisted with setting up the camp, and she promised to make dinner as soon as Captain Cynewear returned with a fresh catch of rabbit.

Aurora was knelt beside the unlit campfire. She had two flint stones in her hand, prepared to start the camp fire. However, her eyes traveled to the green glow within the folds of her cloak. Aurora extended her arm past the cloak's sleeve and studied the excited green gem in the gold bracelet.

"I can do that, my queen." A soldier offered to take the flint stones.

Aurora was jarred from her worried thoughts. She smiled at the soldier and replied, "I will do it but thank you." She waited until he was gone then she set the stones down. If she lit the fire now then she might draw unnecessary attention. Aurora knew that Maleficent was growing closer to her. She could feel it, even stronger than in the past, and she suspected it was due to the bracelets. Aurora quickly grabbed the bracelet and drew it to her hand. The bracelet widened until it was able to slide off Aurora's hand.

"I am so sorry," Aurora whispered to the bracelet as it left her hand. Instantly, the green gem faded until it was nearly black. Aurora bowed her head and tried stilling her upset emotions at what she had done to Maleficent. She clenched the bracelet hard. "Please forgive me."

Distantly, Aurora thought she heard a cry. Perhaps it was her imagination and sorrow for Maleficent. She was never sure.

About a half a league from Aurora's camp, Maleficent hovered in the air with her eyes hastily scanning the dark, quiet lands. Her throat was raw from an earlier scream. There was nothing except the low firelight from a village far to the north-west. Slowly, Maleficent settled down onto a tall tree's thick branch, and she barred her teeth to the quiet night. Another stolen glance at the bracelet confirmed that Aurora had taken hers off.

Maleficent was breathing hard and struggled with herself. She could continue her search, as she preferred to do. Even if she found Aurora, what would it truly accomplish? It was coldly obvious that Aurora had made her decision, without Maleficent. Diaval's words about Aurora not wanting to be found rang in her ears.

"Very well, beastie," Maleficent hotly whispered. Years ago she had sworn no harm would come to Aurora so long as Maleficent was alive. She had not expected Aurora to walk into the harm, purposefully. However, Maleficent's promise to protect Aurora was unwavering even though she was furious with Aurora.

Maleficent rose from the tree and started back towards the Moors. As she took flight, a heavy pang of regret, not her own, filled her chest. She deciphered it as Aurora's guilt. Maleficent pushed through the soft winds, but she heard Aurora's voice whispering an apology to her. For a second, Maleficent blinked the sting away from her eyes. Slowly, she felt the draw to Aurora bleed away.

Hidden far off in an unlit camp, Aurora sat heavy hearted on a fallen tree trunk. She held the golden bracelet in her right hand. She was bent forward with her freehand against her forehead. Aurora held down her tears for what she had done. She felt the last of Maleficent's anger draw off her like a dark veil. Aurora took in a shaky breath and tried not imagining their next meeting. She had to focus on the mission to save the kingdoms, lives, and especially to protect Maleficent.

"My queen," Captain Cynewear greeted. He placed a strong hand on the queen's downcast shoulder.

Aurora straightened up but failed to meet the captain's gaze. "You have returned." She stood up as she tucked the bracelet deeper in the palm of her hand.

"I caught several rabbits." The captain studied the queen's unusually hard features. "I can have one of the men skin them."

"I will take care of it." Aurora needed a few minutes out of the camp. "Can you start the campfire before it gets any cooler tonight?" After the captain's nod, she left him and went into the forest. She hated to skin wildlife, but she would manage this one time. Aurora needed to be alone and gather herself. As she slipped into the forest, she tucked her golden bracelet into a pouch on her hip. She pulled it snug and silently promised to put it on again, at the right time.

As the night wore on, the soldiers settled in for the night, except for the ones on guard rotation. Aurora slept restlessly and worried about what tomorrow would bring to her. She had expectations of King Hubert, and she hoped she was right. Aurora had to be careful if she were to keep her guards alive, especially Captain Cynewear. She cared for him a great deal.

By first light, the captain ordered everybody back on their feet. He sympathized with the soldiers' weariness, but they still had leagues to go. Normally the soldiers chatted amongst themselves but not this morning. The air was thick with stress. Queen Aurora barely spoke and kept her attention on the road ahead of them. Captain Cynewear painfully withheld from asking the queen about the plans once they entered the city and especially the castle.

By mid morning, the castle loomed from its dark position within a surrounding forest. The walls climbed nearly as tall as the trees. The castle's towers jutted past the tree tops and allowed for a bird's eye view over the farmland on front of it. Yet, the farmlands no longer yielded crops but instead grew soldiers, tents, weapons, and horses. All the noise of metal and men's yells filled the air.

Aurora was leading the group, her position since this morning. She normally walked on one side, but today she led her soldiers. On her right side, Captain Cynewear kept at the ready for trouble. His hand remained on his hilt the entire time. As they drew near the army's camp, Aurora quickly unbuckled her sword and handed the sheathed weapon to the captain.

"My queen?"

"See that it returns with you to Merawin." Aurora released it to his care.

Captain Cynewear was unsure what to say. He instead buckled the sword so that the sheath was on his right hip.

Aurora decided to keep her dagger even though she suspected it would be taken from her. She had little interest in the simple bronze dagger. She fisted her left hand but reached up with her right hand. She drew the cloak's hood off her face to reveal her beautiful, distinct features.

Immediately, Queen Aurora's arrival drew the attention of Cadalerd soldiers in the camp. She remained on the road and close to Captain Cynewear. She noted how the Cadalerd soldiers allowed them to pass. It was obvious that King Hubert expected her.

At the gates, the guard greeted the Merawin Queen. He gave a weak bow and then informed, "King Hubert is expecting you. I will escort you."

Queen Aurora only nodded and allowed the guard to take the lead. She and her soldiers followed the gate guard through the city. Aurora moved closer to Captain Cynewear and softly ordered, "Do not attempt any heroics."

Captain Cynewear was about to reply until he distinctly heard the heavy gates shut with a low boom. He gazed over his shoulder, like his men, and worry rose in his chest.

Queen Aurora did not look back. She kept marching forward with determination to match King Hubert. If he was anything like her father, then Aurora was already steps ahead of him.

The gate guard paused at the base of wide, long steps up to a pair of grand, wood doors. He turned to Queen Aurora. "Wait here, Queen Aurora." He climbed the steps and entered the doors that were guarded by two other soldiers. He vanished past the doors that were parted for him.

Aurora bit her lip and tried slowing her heart. Her racing thoughts were cut sharply by a low but familiar caw. Hastily her blue eyes followed her ears until she found the raven perched on a nearby building's thatched roof. Aurora watched the raven hop across the roof, but she turned her head away from him. She blocked out his next demanding caw. Aurora then reached to her hip and drew open the pouched tied to her side.

A wood door crept open wide enough to allow the gate guard through it. The door was left ajar as he descended the steps to the waiting group.

"You are welcomed to enter, Queen Aurora." The gate guard stepped aside and allowed more room.

The queen heard him, but she watched the two guards at the top draw the doors open wider. As she waited, she slipped on the magical bracelet that tied her closer to Maleficent. She felt the bracelet shrink to the appropriate size. A quick glance at it told her the magic was even strong here in the Cadalerd Kingdom, the stone a bright green again. She lowered her right arm and started up the steps to the dark mouth of the open doorway.

Captain Cynewear tightened his grip on the sword hilt, but he kept his weapon sheathed at his side. He stayed close to the queen's side as they entered the impressive throne room.

Queen Aurora's boot steps echoed across the shiny marble floor. It was a much larger throne room than hers back in Merawin. However, she was barely impressed because she was raised as a peasant. Perhaps if she were raised as a princess, she would have been moved by all the coin and labor wasted on the lavish space. Hanging from the windows, Aurora noticed the kingdom's token icon of dragons. It rather humored Aurora because her favored raven landed in an open window with the dragon flag.

Aurora cut her eyes to the throne that she approached and mentally prepared for King Hubert's next move. Aurora ordered her men to stay several paces behind her. She continued towards the throne and nearly started her greeting until King Hubert beat her to it.

"Welcome, Queen Aurora to the Cadalerd Kingdom." King Hubert stood up and filled his tall stature. He was well built even though he was a man in his late fifties. He seemed to not indulge in sweets or the like. "You are timely… not a day early or a day late."

"Thank you, King Hubert." Aurora suddenly revealed a gentle smile. "I am honored you allowed us here despite our differences."

King Hubert returned to his seat. "I am optimistic that we can work something out." He carefully considered the young queen's features. He had heard much about her. She was more beautiful than the spies and stories told him. However, he felt her leather attire was rather unbecoming for a queen.

Queen Aurora noted that the other throne seat was empty. She had learned that King Hubert's wife died in childbirth years ago, and it was a sheer miracle that the child survived it too. "Yes, I am very hopeful that we can set our differences aside and come to a peaceful agreement." She still kept her sweet, almost naive smile.

Captain Cynewear was trying to regulate his breathing, but his senses were focused on everything around him. He disliked how it was only the king, queen, and the thirteen of them. He caught a glance at the queen, and he realized she acted like a teenager, not the woman he knew and grew fond of like a younger sister. A slight furrow pulled at his brow.

"Peaceful agreement?" King Hubert echoed. He followed it with a chuckle. "We will come to an arrangement, Queen Aurora."

Captain Cynewear inched his sword out a tiny bit after the king's words. He then saw slight movements in the shadows of the throne room. "No," he whispered in panic.

"An arrangement that you will so kindly facilitate," King Hubert announced. He stood up, which triggered a chain reaction.

"Queen Aurora!" Captain Cynewear grabbed the queen by her arm and hauled her backwards. "Protect the queen!" he commanded his men.

Aurora was suddenly enclosed by her men. She turned in a circle and took in all the Cadalerd archers that surrounded them in the throne room. There were far more than she could count, and her eyes snapped up to King Hubert. "We came here under an understanding of truce!" In the background, she heard a raven's cutting caw.

"Yes you did," King Hubert hollered back at her. He had two soldiers beside him. "However, I did not agree to such a truce." He stood at the top of the dais, overlooking the young queen in the middle of her soldiers. "You are so foolish to come here." He waved at the archer officer and ordered, "Kill them all."

Chaos ensued as arrows spun through the air. Merawin soldiers cried out and attempted to fight back with no advantage. Captain Cynewear sprang for the queen and drove her to the marble floor. His silver armor protected the queen from any arrows.

King Hubert gave the ceasefire signal. He counted only seven Merawin soldiers left and most standing ones were injured too.

Queen Aurora gritted her teeth, tears on her cheeks. She had hoped for less cruelty, but she miscalculated that of King Hubert. "Do not shoot them further!" she pleaded. Aurora was on her feet and saw her men hurt and also scared for their lives.

Captain Cynewear had his sword out and was visually scanning his men. It was impossible for them to survive another rain of arrows.

"If I give myself over to you, will you let my men go?" Aurora pleaded. "I beg you." She felt the captain grab her wrist, a silent request for her to take back her plea. Aurora swallowed hard and continued with her efforts to sway the king. "I will not resist." She felt her men's eyes on her.

"Very well," King Hubert accepted after a tense moment. "They will die in the coming war. It matters not." He gave the order to escort the Merawin soldiers out of the throne room.

Captain Cynewear had yet to budge or release the queen. He held his ground when two Cadalerd soldiers came to get the queen. "My queen," he softly begged.

Aurora half turned to the captain. "No heroics." She gripped his forearm and softly swore, "I will see you again." She moved away from the captain, and he finally released her.

"Escort the Merawin soldiers out of the city," King Hubert ordered several archers. He watched the Merawin soldiers be guided out of the throne room. He remained at the top of the dais, but he signaled his two guards to go to the young queen.

Queen Aurora held her ground even though she had nothing to fight with besides a dagger. This was a part of her plan after all. "Merawin will not stand for this."

King Hubert laughed and hooked his golden belt buckle with his thumbs. "No, I imagine not. I suspect they will kneel for this, actually."

The two guards edged closer, but they expected the final capture to be easy.

Queen Aurora eyed the two guards and noted the right one was closer to her. "We do not kneel," she proudly claimed. Aurora counted the guard's next two steps then she suddenly performed a high kick to the right guard's face. She sent him on his back, but she sensed the other guard on her. She allowed it.

The standing guard had his blade out, but the pummel was coming forward the queen's face. He struck a hard blow to her temple.

Aurora fell to her knees, before King Hubert.

"Then you will fall," King Hubert declared.

Aurora groaned and her hazy blue eyes swam from the hard blow. She heard a raven's frantic caw, and she wished Diaval and Maleficent were at her side. Aurora could only pray that Maleficent would come for her. Aurora knew the Protector of the Moors would throw everything away to protect her true love. Aurora was counting on it.

Surprised by the queen's strength, the guard struck the queen again but only with his fist. He smirked when Queen Aurora finally collapsed to the marble floor.

"Maaal…," Aurora moaned. Her eyes drew shut.

The lone raven at the window frantically took off in a rush. He left a small feather, which floated downward to the throne room's floor.

King Hubert had watched the raven take off. He smirked in satisfaction before his grin grew in magnitude at the sight of the unconscious queen. "Foolish girl," he muttered. He ordered the guards to take the queen away. King Hubert was another step closer to taking the Merawin Kingdom and seizing the power hidden deep within the Moors.

 

Greatness was upon King Hubert.

 

**To be continued.**


End file.
